Ein Winternachtstraum
by Mark Soul
Summary: Weihnachten im Tendo-Dojo. Das übliche Chaos. Bis es Ranma schließlich zu viel wird und er am liebsten gar nicht mehr da wäre. Nun muß ihn jemand überzeugen, daß sein Dasein durchaus wichtig ist. Ein klarer Fall für Urd!


  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_

**"Ein Winternachtstraum"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction

Ein Oh! My Goddess Crossover

Eine Fusion mit 'Ist das Leben nicht schön?'

Von Mark Soul

Disclaimer:  
Die Mangas Ranma Nibun no Ichi sowie Ah! Megami-sama gehören respektive  
Rumiko Takahashi und Kosuke Fujishima. Der Film 'Ist das Leben nicht schön?'  
ist Eigentum von Republic Studios. Diese Geschichte ist unabhängig von Brian  
Randalls 'It's a woeful life' entstanden.

* * *

Schnee fiel in dicken Flocken vom Himmel hinab, deckte den Boden mit einer  
strahlend weißen Decke zu, verhalf den Bäumen und Tannen zu hübschen Mützen.  
Auch die Hausdächer der kleinen Stadt verschwanden unter der weißen Pracht,  
nur noch die qualmenden Schornsteine aus rotem oder schwarzem Stein hoben  
sich von dem Schnee ab und zeugten von gemütlicher Wärme innerhalb der  
Gebäude. Es würde ein malerisches Weihnachten werden.

Weihnachten. Das Fest der Liebe. Eine Zeit des Friedens und der Freude, in  
der man die Streitereien des Jahres vergißt und seinen Feinden vergibt. Eine  
Zeit, in der die ganze Familie und Freunde zusammenkommen, die man gemeinsam  
verbringt und zeigt wie gerne man sich eigentlich hat...

Oh, Weihnachten im Tendo-Dojo? Das ist natürlich etwas anderes. Chaos, Ärger,  
Schlägereien und alles andere als Ruhe ist dort Standard an einem solchen  
Tag. Natürlich haben die Tendos sowie die Saotomes wie die meisten Japaner  
mit dem christlichen Gedanken nicht viel am Hut, trotzdem genießen die  
meisten Shintoisten in diesem Land den zusätzlichen Feiertag, auch wenn sie  
dessen Bedeutung nicht wirklich verstehen.

Und so entfaltet sich auch dieses Jahr im Dezember im Haushalt der Tendos  
etwas, das als friedliches Fest beginnt und absoluten Chaos endet. Nun ja,  
beinahe. Denn dieses Mal passiert noch etwas anderes...

* * *

"Ranma-kun, würdest du dich wohl um den Baum kümmern?"

Kasumi deutete auf die beiden Schachteln mit Dekoration. Der angesprochene  
Junge war sichtlich nicht begeistert. "Muß das sein? Ich hab doch schon  
letztes Jahr..." Er verstummte, als er Kasumis bittenden Blick begegnete.  
"Schon gut, ich mach's." Mit einem Seufzer schnappte er sich den  
Christschmuck.

"Und paß bitte auf die Glaskugeln auf", warnte die älteste Tendo noch, bevor  
sie sich wieder der Küche zuwandte.

Ranma brummte etwas unverständliches und ging ins nächste Zimmer zum  
Tannenbaum. Er kam allerdings nur bis zur Tür, als ihm Akane mit einem Stapel  
Geschirr entgegen kam.

Er wich einen Schritt nach links aus. Akane tat das gleiche, was zu keinem  
Ergebnis führte. Ranma versuchte dasselbe in die andere Richtung, aber auch  
hier hatte das Mädchen wieder die gleiche Idee.

"Würdest du bitte aufhören, mir den Weg zu versperren?", verlangte Akane.

"Ich soll den Baum schmücken", sagte Ranma mit einem Nicken auf die  
Schachteln.

"Und ich will den Tisch decken", konterte Akane und trat einen Schritt auf  
ihren Verlobten zu.

Ranma wich aus, und beide versuchten sich mitsamt ihrer Last gleichzeitig  
aneinander vorbei durch den Türrahmen zu quetschen. Es paßte gerade so.  
Doch dann konnte Ranma es mal wieder nicht lassen und grinste: "Hey, hast du  
an der Hüfte wieder zugelegt?"

Akane stoppte, was dazu führte, daß sie jetzt beide stecken blieben. "Sei  
bloß froh, daß ich gerade das gute Porzellan habe," knurrte sie, "sonst würde  
ich dir jetzt eine scheuern, du Idiot!"

Der Junge grinste nur noch breiter und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. "Schade,  
daß alles auf die Schenkel geht und sich nicht weiter oben herum absetzt,  
nicht wahr, Waschbrettbrust?"

"Grrr... gleich vergesse ich mich!"

"Ist ja niedlich", meinte Nabiki, die in diesem Augenblick vorbei kam. "Ihr  
steht beide unter einem Mistelzweig."

Mit einer hoch akrobatischen Drehung befreite sich Ranma aus dem  
Akane-Türrahmen-Sandwich. "Und was soll daran niedlich sein?"

"Man sagt, wenn sich am Heiligabend ein Junge und ein Mädchen unter einem  
Mistelzweig begegnen, so sind sie vom Schicksal füreinander bestimmt",  
erklärte Nabiki. "Und wie meine kleine Schwester aussieht, kennt sie den  
Aberglauben." Sie zeigte auf Akane, deren Wangen ein gesundes Rot  
angenommen hatten.

"Ach, deshalb hat Pop über jede Tür so'n Grünzeug genagelt", sagte Ranma und  
ging weiter.

"Mußtest du das jetzt erwähnen?", herrschte Akane ihre Schwester mit  
hochrotem Gesicht an.

"Natürlich", nickte Nabiki. "Daddy hat mir 2000 Yen versprochen, wenn ich  
euch das bei passender Gelegenheit erzähle."

"Ich glaub's ja wohl nicht!", empörte sich Akane. "Meine eigene Familie!"

Ranma inzwischen hatte den Baum erreicht und betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd.  
"Der alte Sack konnt's mal wieder nicht lassen!", murmelte er und begann, die  
verschiedenen Stücke von Damenunterwäsche aus den Zweigen zu pflücken.

"Hey! Ich habe mir so viel Mühe damit gegeben." Empört kam Happosai angehüpft  
und versuchte Ranma am bereinigen des Christbaumes zu hindern. "Das ist doch  
so schöner Baumschmuck."

Kommentarlos beförderte Ranma den kleinen Perversen mit einem herzhaften  
Fußtritt nach draußen und nahm die restlichen Unaussprechlichkeiten von der  
Tanne. So, das hätten wir erst mal. Aber wo bleib' jetzt mit dem Zeug?>

Während Ranma noch mit den ganzen Dessous im Arm überlegte, kam seine Mutter  
ins Zimmer. "Oh, wunderbar! Du bist wieder männlich gewesen", freute sich  
Nodoka.

"Urks! Äh, nein, das ... es ist nicht so wie du denkst, Mama!"

Aber Nodoka hörte ihm gar nicht zu. "Mein Sohn, ich bin so stolz auf dich!",  
umarmte sie ihn und die Unterwäsche.

"Äh, Mama? Wolltest du nicht Kasumi in der Küche helfen?" Innerlich betete  
Ranma, daß Akane jetzt nicht herein kam.

Nodoka nickte. "Von da komme ich. Sie hat mich geschickt um nachzusehen, wie  
du mit dem Baum vorankommst."

"Ganz prima. Kein Problem", versicherte er ihr und zog sich langsam Richtung  
Treppe zurück. "Wenn du mich jetzt kurz entschuldigst, ich muß meine, äh,  
Beute in, äh, Sicherheit bringen."

"Aber natürlich", meinte Nodoka und ging, kleine Sternchen in den Augen,  
zurück zur Küche, während Ranma die Treppe hinauflief und die Sachen  
verschwinden ließ.

Er war gerade wieder unten und wollte vernünftigen Schmuck an den Baum  
hängen, als ihn jemand von der Seite anfiel. Mitsamt seinem Angreifer stürzte  
Ranma zu Boden und konnte es gerade noch verhindern, den Nadelbaum ebenfalls  
um zu reißen.

"Laß mich los, Shampoo! Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für deine Zärtlichkeiten",  
schimpfte er und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung der Amazone zu befreien.

"Aber heute sein Fest der Liebe. Shampoo wollen Airen zeigen wie sehr  
Shampoo Airen lieben." Das Mädchen schmiegte sich noch dichter an ihn.

"Urks!" machte Ranma. "Shampoo, würdest du wohl- Hey! Nimm deine Finger da  
weg!"

In diesem Moment kam Mousse in den Raum gestürmt und stellte sich mit  
drohend erhobener Faust vor den Tannenbaum. "Saotome! Ich werde es nicht  
zulassen!"

Der noch immer am Boden liegende Zopfträger rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
"Na toll! Ist der Blindfisch auch mitgekommen", murmelte er. Laut sagte er:  
"He Mousse. Laß den Baum in Ruhe und setz' deine Brille auf!"

Der sehbehinderte Amazone tat wie geheißen und sah etwas verwirrt auf die  
ungeschmückte Tanne vor ihm. "Wo kommt denn das Grünzeug her?"

Inzwischen hatte Shampoo, vom Auftauchen ihres ungewollten Verehrers ebenso  
genervt, sich von ihrem Airen gelöst und war aufgestanden. "Mousse wieder  
sehen Wald nicht vor lauter Bäume", sagte sie und zog ihre Bonbori. "Mousse  
zu blind um zu sehen das Shampoo wollen sein alleine mit Airen." Dann schlug  
sie zu.

Ranma hatte sich ebenfalls wieder aufgerichtet und warf einen beinahe  
mitleidigen Blick auf Mousse. "Jedes Mal dasselbe", murmelte er. "Nicht  
genug daß Shampoo stört, nein, die Blindschleiche taucht natürlich auch auf.  
Fehlt nur noch, daß die Affenmumie auch noch mitgekommen ist - Autsch!" Ein  
Schlag auf den Kopf ließ ihn herumfahren.

"Wen nennst du hier eine Affenmumie, Schwiegersohn?" fragte Cologne als sie  
ihren Stock senkte. "Sei älteren Menschen gegenüber etwas respektvoller."

Ich sollte meine Klappe halten,> dachte Ranma und rieb sich die Beule,  
anstatt das Schicksal auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen.>

"Genau dasselbe sage ich dem Bengel auch immer wieder, aber hört er auf  
mich? Nein!" Genma war in der Tür erschienen und blickte sich stirnrunzelnd  
im Raum um. Dann ging er auf seinen Sohn zu. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du  
sollst die Amazonen dieses Mal nicht einladen!"

"Habe ich nicht!", verteidigte sich Ranma. "Ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn die  
trotzdem kommen."

"Ist es doch!", schimpfte Genma. "Das ganze Problem würde nicht existieren,  
wenn du endlich den Mut hättest und Akane heiraten würdest." Mit theatralisch  
erhobenen Händen blickte er zur Decke. "Oh, womit habe ich nur so einen  
feigen Jungen verdient?"

Cologne räusperte sich und erstickte so den aufkommenden Streit zwischen  
Vater und Sohn. "Wir sind tatsächlich aus eigenem Anlaß gekommen", erklärte  
sie, "und der Grund ist genau dieses Problem der Verlobung zwischen meinem  
Schwiegersohn und dem Tendo-Mädchen-"

"Glaubt ihr kein Wort!" rief Mousse vom Boden aus dazwischen. "So eine Regel  
gibt es- Au!" Ein Schlag von Cologne ließ ihn rasch wieder schweigen.

Genma verschränkte die Arme und spielte wieder seine Rolle als 'unnahbarer  
Kampfsportler'. "Für mich ist die Verlobung zwischen meinem Sohn und Akane  
kein Problem. Das Problem sind irgendwelche chinesischen  
Hinterwäldlergesetze, die hier sowieso nicht gelten."

"Unsere Gesetze sind überall dort gültig, wo wir sind", erwiderte Cologne  
lässig. "Und da wir hier sind..." Sie machte eine vage Geste. "Aber ich bin  
nicht hier, um über so etwas zu diskutieren. Ich habe eine Lösung für die  
Problematik gefunden - wenn also jemand so nett wäre Akane zu holen, dann  
muß ich nicht alles zweimal erzählen."

"Shampoo das erledigen", sagte Shampoo, holte tief Luft und brüllte:  
"Küchenzerstörerin!"

Von nebenan hörte man ein Klirren, dann einen unterdrückten Fluch, dann  
erschien eine zorngerötete Akane. "Wer wagt es?" Als sie Shampoo entdeckte,  
bohrte sich ihr Blick sofort in Ranma. "Hast du etwa schon wieder deine  
chinesische Freundin eingeladen?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Nuh-uh, nicht meine Schuld."

Inzwischen hatten sich auch alle anderen Hausbewohner eingefunden. "Oh, mehr  
Gäste", bemerkte Kasumi und verschwand in der Küche um entsprechende  
Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Zufrieden bemerkte Cologne, daß nun alle wichtigen Personen anwesend waren  
und unterband mit einem Räuspern alle anderen Bemerkungen und  
Anschuldigungen. "Ich möchte nicht lange stören", begann sie, "aber ich  
denke, ich habe eine Lösung für das Problem, ob Ranma nun der Ehemann meiner  
Urenkelin ist oder dieses Mädchen dort heiraten wird." Sie deutete auf  
Akane.

"Als wenn ich so einen perversen Spanner heiraten möchte!", leugnete die  
jüngste Tendo heftig.

"Ach, wenn das so ist-" begann Cologne schmunzelnd, wurde aber sofort von  
Soun unterbrochen.

"Selbstverständlich möchte meine Tochter Ranma heiraten." Er stellte sich  
hinter sie und legte ihr beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern, um so jeden  
weiteren Protest sofort zu unterbinden. "So wurde es von mir und Genma schon  
vor Jahren beschlossen."

"Äh, Entschuldigung?", schaltete sich eine verwirrt wirkende Nodoka in das  
Gespräch ein. "Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Es gibt zwei Mädchen, die  
meinen Sohn ehelichen möchten?"

"Zwei? Ha! Schön wär's", kommentierte Nabiki trocken.

"Also doch nur eines?" wunderte sich die ältere Saotome und blickte zwischen  
Akane und Shampoo hin und her. "Aber wer denn jetzt?"

Genma hatte plötzlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl bei der Richtung, die diese  
Diskussion nahm. Eine ausgedehnte Trainingsreise klang da äußerst verlockend.  
In Australien war um diese Zeit immer Sommer...

"Ich werde versuchen es zu erklären: Nach den Gesetzen meines Stammes ist  
Ranma dazu verpflichtet, meine Urenkelin Shampoo hier zu heiraten." Cologne  
deutete auf das eifrig nickende Mädchen. "Nach einem schon lange zurück  
liegenden Versprechen zweier 'Männer'", die alte Frau brachte es fertig, das  
Wort wie eine Beschimpfung klingen zu lassen, "muß Ranma allerdings auch  
eines der Tendo-Mädchen heiraten-"

"Und zwar Akane", warf Soun ein.

"Daß sich Ranma bislang nicht für eine Partnerin entschieden hat, trägt nur  
noch zu dem Dilemma bei", fuhr Cologne ungerührt fort. "Glücklicherweise  
bin ich kürzlich auf eine mögliche Lösung gestoßen, und-"

"Glaubt ihr kein Wort! Von dem Gesetz habe ich noch nie was gehört, das hat  
sie sich alles nur ausgedacht!" Offenbar war Mousse inzwischen wieder aus  
dem Reich der Träume zurückgekehrt.

"Shampoo, wärst du so freundlich?", seufzte Cologne.

Die Amazone hob ihre Bonbori. Ängstlich wimmernd rutschte der blinde Junge  
unter den noch immer ungeschmückten Festbaum in Sicherheit. "Bitte nicht!  
Ich verspreche auch still zu sein."

"Also, ich sehe das Problem nicht", griff Nodoka wieder das Thema auf. "Mein  
Sohn wird eines der Mädchen heiraten, und das andere als Konkubine zu sich  
nehmen." Sie lächelte selbstzufrieden über den ihrer Meinung nach guten  
Einfall. "Damit wäre allen geholfen, und männlich genug ist Ranma allemal."

Akane und Shampoo protestierten vehement.

Cologne fand es an der Zeit, sich wieder mal zu räuspern. Noch konnte sie  
die Lage mit ihrer Autorität unter Kontrolle halten, aber sie war sich nicht  
sicher wie lange sie das noch durchhielt. "Mein Plan ist folgender: Ranma  
wird Shampoo heiraten-"

"Kommt gar nicht in Frage!" riefen Soun und Genma in Stereo.

"-und Akane wird mit Mousse verlobt."

Die darauf folgende Stille war beinahe greifbar. Alle starrten die alte  
Amazone an, bis auf Mousse und Shampoo, die schon davon wußten, und Kasumi,  
die noch immer in der Küche am Werkeln war.

"Damit werden alle Probleme aus der Welt geschafft", fuhr Cologne nach  
angemessener Pause fort. "Unserem Gesetz des 'Kuß der Heirat' wird genüge  
getan; meine Urenkelin ist ihren aufdringlichen Verehrer los; Akane hat immer  
noch einen Kampfsportler als Verlobten mit dem sie das Tendo-Dojo  
weiterführen kann; und so wie es scheint war sie ohnehin nicht so begeistert  
von ihrem momentanen Partner."

Ranma fand als erster seine Stimme wieder: "Bist du alte Vettel jetzt total  
verkalkt? Wie kommst du denn auf so eine miese Idee?"

"Es ist eine nach unserem Gesetz gültige Regel für genau solche Probleme,  
wie wir es hier haben", antwortete Cologne ruhig, nachdem sie Ranma eins  
mit ihrem Stab übergezogen hatte.

"Eine Regel, von der ich noch nie was gehört habe!", ergänzte Mousse aus  
seiner Deckung heraus.

Die Stimme der alten Amazone war eisig. "Einem Männchen wie dir sind auch  
längst nicht alle unserer Regeln bekannt." Im normalen Tonfall fragte sie  
Ranma und Akane: "Und, was haltet ihr von dem Vorschlag?"

"Abgelehnt!" Nur selten hatte man die zwei Teenager so einstimmig erlebt.

Die Terrassentür ging auf und ließ neben einen Schwall kalter Luft auch  
noch einen gewissen Oberschüler mit ins Zimmer. "Oh feurige Akane Tendo,  
frohlocket, denn dein strahlender Begleiter für dieses Fest der Liebe ist  
eingetroffen", begann Tatewaki Kuno seine Rede und hielt dem Mädchen einen  
seiner zwei mitgebrachten Blumensträuße hin. "Nimm diese dekorative  
Vegetation und meinen Arm als Zeichen für ewige-Glork!" Weiter kam er nicht.

Der Kendo-Kämpfer hätte sich keinen ungünstigeren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können.  
Akane hingegen war beinahe schon froh ein Ventil für ihren momentanen  
Frust gefunden zu haben. Mit einer ebenso effektiven wie eleganten Combo  
beförderte sie Kuno durch die Tür hinaus, durch die er das Haus betreten  
hatte. Ein Platschen kündigte von seinem Landeplatz.

Nachdem sich Akane imaginären Staub von den Händen geputzt hatte, fragte sie:  
"So, wo waren wir stehengeblieben?" Ihr Blick fiel auf die Amazonen. "Ach  
ja, die Verlobung." Sie holte Luft und schrie: "Niemals werde ich-"

"War das gerade Kuno, der hier vorbeigeflogen kam?", fragte eine Stimme von  
der noch immer offenstehenden Verandatür her.

Ranma kannte diese Stimme, obwohl er eigentlich gehofft hatte, sie heute  
nicht zu hören. "Was machst du denn hier, Ucchan?" fragte er seine  
Jugendfreundin, obwohl er schon eine Ahnung hatte.

Ukyo Kuonji betrat den Raum. Neben ihrer Berufskleidung trug sie einen  
ihrer transportablen Grills. Sehr zu Ranmas Erleichterung hatte sie ihre  
sonst übliche Riesenspatula nicht dabei.

"Na, bei der Weihnachtsfeier mitmachen", antwortete sie und fing an den  
Grill aufzubauen, "und nebenbei ein wenig für Verpflegung sorgen. Ich kann  
meinen Ranchan ja nicht mit diesen Furien alleine lassen", sagte sie mit  
Blick auf Akane und Shampoo.

"Ich werd' hier gleich zur Furie", knurrte die Blauhaarige.

"Dein Ranchan?", wunderte sich Nodoka. "Du bist ja ziemlich vertraut mit  
meinem Sohn."

Ukyo lachte. "Das sollte ich auch, schließlich bin ich seine Verlobte." Mit  
einer entschuldigenden Verbeugung ergänzte sie: "Tut mir noch mal leid wegen  
dem Haus..."

Aber Nodoka hörte den letzten Satz gar nicht mehr. "Noch ein Mädchen für  
Ranmas Harem", freute sie sich, abermals Sternchen in den Augen. "Mein Sohn  
ist ja so männlich!"

Das brachte die Okonomiyaki-Bäckerin jetzt doch etwas aus der Fassung. "Teil  
eines Harem? Ich?" Warnend fragte sie den Zopfträger: "Ranchan...!?"

Ranma wedelte verteidigend mit den Händen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht  
meine Idee!"

"Will ich auch hoffen", murmelte Ukyo und wandte sich wieder ihrem Grill  
zu. "Polygamie ist schlecht für den Ruf, und dann würden keine Kunden mehr  
in unser Restaurant kommen."

"Kommen sowieso keine Kunden", warf Shampoo bissig ein. "Als wenn Menschen  
essen wollen komische Scheiben aus Teig, wenn gute Essen aus China sein  
ganz in Nähe."

Über Ukyos linkem Auge begann eine Ader zu pochen. "Willst du damit sagen,  
daß deine Nudeln besser schmecken würden als meine Okonomiyaki!?"

"Shampoo genau das meinen!"

Die beiden Mädchen starrten sich herausfordernd an. "Ranchan, wessen Essen  
schmeckt besser - meines oder ihres?" fragte Ukyo schließlich, ohne dabei  
ihre Rivalin aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Bäcker-Mädchen wollen Wettstreit?" knurrte Shampoo. "Können Bäcker-Mädchen  
haben." Laut verkündete sie: "Von wen Essen Airen schmecken lieber, sein  
Frau von Airen."

"Klingt fair", stimmte Ukyo zu. "Wer von uns Ranchan besser ernähren kann,  
der verdient es auch ihn zu heiraten."

Beide warfen sich noch einen längeren bösen Blick zu, dann wandten sie sich  
gemeinsam Ranma zu. "Wähle!"

Der überrumpelte Junge sah unsicher von einer zum anderen. "Ich-" begann er.

"Was bitteschön hat heiraten mit Kochen zu tun?", keifte Akane dazwischen.  
"Wichtig ist doch wohl, welche 'Person' Ranma lieber mag, nicht welches  
'Essen'!" Erst als sich alle Blicke ihr zuwandten begriff sie, was sie da  
gerade gesagt hatte und setzte nach: "Nicht, daß es mich interessieren  
würde. Der Trottel kann bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!"

"War ja klar, daß du mit solchen Auswahlkriterien nicht einverstanden bist",  
sagte Ukyo nonchalant, Akanes letzte Bemerkung bewußt ignorierend. "Deine  
kulinarischen Fähigkeiten sind ja eher mangelhaft."

"Genau!", stimmte Shampoo zu. "Und kochen können Akane auch nicht!"

"Ich kann sehr wohl kochen!", verteidigte sich das kurzhaarige Mädchen. "Ich  
sage ja nur, wenn sich Ranma jemanden aussucht, dann die, die ihm am besten  
gefällt. Und nicht die am besten kochen kann."

Die Amazone begann laut zu kichern und sagte dann: "Shampoo fast denken,  
Akane wollen beleidigen. Akane sagen, Airen wählen Flachbrust, Dickschenkel,  
Entenhintern? Und nicht 'das'?" Sie deutete überzeugt auf sich selbst.

Akanes Gesicht färbte sich noch mehr ins Rote. Zähneknirschend ballte sie  
die Fäuste und machte einen ziemlich angespannten Eindruck.

"Ähm, Leute?" Ranma startete einen verzweifelten Versuch, die Situation zu  
beruhigen. "Können wir das nicht ein andermal weiterbesprechen? Heute ist  
schließlich Weihnachten, und-"

"Aber vorher mußt du noch sagen, daß du meine Okonomiyaki lieber magst,  
nicht wahr, Ranchan?", sagte Ukyo und hakte sich an Ranmas linken Arm ein.

"Bäcker-Mädchen reden Dummfug!", wiedersprach Shampoo und schmiegte sich an  
Ranmas anderen Arm. "Airen lieben Bami-Goreng nach Kanton-Art."

"Ach macht doch was ihr wollt!", Akane explodierte endgültig. Sie schnappte  
sich den auf mysteriöse Weise stets bereitstehenden Wassereimer und goß ihn  
über das Trio. Dann ging sie demonstrativ die vier Schritte in die andere  
Zimmerecke und verschränkte mißmutig die Arme.

"Ka- Ka- Ka- KaaaAAAAAHH!"

Ukyo hatte schon früh aus schmerzhafter Erfahrung lernen müssen, daß es bei  
solchen Gelegenheiten besser war, ihren Verlobten loszulassen und aus dem  
Weg zu gehen. Shampoo war da nicht ganz so lernfähig, oder vielleicht auch  
nur hartnäckiger, jedenfalls versuchte sie immer noch sich an einer panisch  
im Kreis laufenden und hektisch mit den Armen wedelnden Ranma-chan  
festzuhalten.

"Nimmesweg!Nimmesweg!Nimmesweg!Nimmesweg!"

Es war Cologne, die die menschliche Zeitbombe entschärfte, als diese das  
nächste Mal an ihr vorbeilief. Mit einer raschen Bewegung pflückte sie die  
Teilzeitkatze von der kopflosen Aquatranssexuellen. Ranma im Katzenmodus  
war etwas, das selbst sie nach Möglichkeit zu verhindern versuchte.

"Gute Güte, ich sollte wohl besser einen Kessel Wasser aufsetzen", meinte  
Kasumi nachdenklich und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Nodoka war etwas verwirrt über das Verhalten ihres Sohnes, jetzt Tochter, die  
sich mit dem Rücken an eine Wand drückte und das violette Fellbündel nicht  
aus den Augen ließ. "Ranma? Was ist los mit dir?" Sie wollte noch hinzufügen,  
daß dieses Verhalten nicht besonders männlich war - andererseits war ihr Sohn  
aber derzeit kein Mann. Als sie keine Antwort bekam, wandte sie sich Genma  
zu, fand statt ihrem Ehemann aber nur einen spielenden Pandabären.

Inzwischen hatte sich Mousse wieder aus seinem Versteck hervorgetraut. Mit  
Shampoo als Katze drohten zumindest von der Seite her keine Kopfschläge. "Mit  
dem eigentlichen Problem sind wir noch immer nicht weiter", erinnerte er.

"Problem? Welches Problem?", fragte Soun und sah sich suchend um. Noch war  
die Massenschlägerei nicht ausgebrochen, und die Einrichtung war auch noch  
fast ganz.

Der Amazone deutete auf Nodoka. "Meine angebliche Verlobung mit Akane."

"Ich bin hier drüben! Und ganz bestimmt nicht mit dir verlobt!", wetterte  
Akane und schwang ihren Hammer, während Cologne mit den Worten: "Du kannst  
dich nicht gegen viertausend Jahre Amazonenkultur wehren!" dasselbe tat.  
Immerhin hatte es den positiven Effekt, daß dem blinden Jungen wieder die  
Brille auf die Nase rutschte.

"Und ich denke immer noch, daß du dir dieses komische Gesetz einfach bloß  
ausgedacht hast", grummelte er Richtung Cologne und rieb sich zwei neue  
Beulen.

"Ich hätte da einen Lösungsvorschlag", wandte sich Nabiki an Mousse und hielt  
die Hand auf. "Gegen eine geringe Spende von nur achthundert Yen."

"Nabiki! Es geht hier auch um deine Familie!", regte sich Akane auf.

Die mögliche Erwiderung wurde von der Türklingel unterbrochen. "Ich gehe  
schon", sagte Kasumi und war schon Richtung Haustür verschwunden. Wie sie da  
so schnell aus der Küche hingekommen konnte, war allen ein Rätsel.

"Ihr erwartet noch Gäste?", fragte Ukyo niemand bestimmten.

"Nicht solche die klingeln", antwortete Nabiki sarkastisch und wandte sich  
wieder Mousse zu. "Na gut, das läuft dieses Mal unter Familienrabatt. Das ist  
aber eine Ausnahme!", betonte sie.

"Nun sag schon!", forderten Akane und Mousse simultan.

Die mittlere Tendo zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Du mußt einfach  
diese Verlobung genauso behandeln, wie die zwischen dir und Ranma", erklärte  
sie ihrer Schwester.

"Und das wäre?", fragte diese.

"Wenn das Thema aufkommt, ignoriere es einfach."

"Ganz tolle Idee." Mousse war sichtlich wenig begeistert von dem Vorschlag.  
"Als wenn das helfen würde."

Nabiki ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Sind meine Schwester und Ranma  
etwa miteinander verheiratet?", fragte sie lakonisch.

"Nein, aber-", begann Mousse.

"Na, da siehst du es ja", nahm ihm Nabiki den Wind aus den Segeln.

"Schaut nur, wer uns heute besuchen gekommen ist." Kasumi kam wieder in den  
Raum, gefolgt von einem leicht mit Schnee bedeckten Ryoga. Dieser hatte ein  
dilettantisch eingepacktes Paket in den Händen, auf dem groß Akanes Namen  
stand.

Akane nahm den Neuankömmling gar nicht wahr, sie hatte anderes im Kopf. "Den  
Vorschlag hättest du dir sparen können", meinte sie gerade zu ihrer  
Schwester. "Bislang hat das mir und Ranma nur Ärger gebracht."

"Genau deswegen sollst du auch deine Verlobung mit Ranma lösen", warf Cologne  
ein, "und Mousse nehmen. Das würde den Ärger-"

"Verdammt, ich will aber nicht mit Mousse verlobt sein!", brüllte Akane  
dazwischen.

Dieser plötzliche Ausbruch fuhr Ryoga wie ein Blitz ins Hirn. Seine Akane  
verlobt mit Mousse? Das Päckchen glitt ihm aus den plötzlich tauben Fingern.

"Und ich nicht mit Akane", ergänzte Mousse in derselben Lautstärke. Leiser  
fügte er an das Mädchen gewandt hinzu: "Nichts gegen dich, aber ich liebe nun  
mal Shampoo."

"Ich kann den beiden Kindern da nur zustimmen", bekräftigte Soun. "Die  
Verlobung mit Ranma hat Vorrang."

"Da habe ich aber auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden!", warf Ukyo ein.

Mousse nickte zufrieden über so viel Zustimmung, oder zumindest  
beinahe-Zustimmung. "Da siehst du es, du vertrocknete alte Mumie", sagte er  
zu Cologne. "Niemand ist mit deinem Vorschlag zufrieden. Also bleibe ich bei  
Shampoo und Akane bleibt bei-"

"MOUSSE!!"

"Nein, sie bleibt bei Ranma!", regte sich der blinde Junge auf und wandte  
sich dem Sprecher zu. "Wo kommst du denn her, Ryoga?"

Der ewige Wanderer stand noch immer im Türrahmen. Er hatte seinen Schirm  
gezogen und zeigte anklagend auf den Amazonen. "Mousse! Mach' dein  
Testament!", rief er und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Mousse sprang hastig zur Seite. "Was hast du denn plötzlich?" Er duckte sich  
unter dem zuschlagenden Schirm weg und ging auf Abstand zu Ryoga. "Ich habe  
dir doch gar nichts getan!"

"Nichts getan?" empörte sich Ryoga. "Bleib stehen, damit ich dir den Hals  
umdrehen kann!" Er holte aus und schlug erneut wuchtig mit seinem Schirm zu.

Der Meister der versteckten Waffen hatte inzwischen eine Trittleiter  
hervorgezaubert und wehrte damit den Angriff ab. "Ich habe keine Ahnung was  
mit dir los ist", sagte er, während er Ryogas Schirm zwischen den Sprossen  
einfing und ihm die Waffe mit einer Drehung entrang, "aber du mußt dich schon  
mehr anstrengen, wenn du mich erwischen willst."

"Ganz wie du meinst", erwiderte Ryoga und verpaßte dem Brillenträger einen  
Kinnhaken, der ihn quer durch den Raum fliegen ließ.

Soun sah mit Grausen zu wie die beiden Kämpfer sein Haus in ein Schlachtfeld  
verwandelten. "Ranma, du mußt etwas dagegen tun!", verlangte er von dem  
verwandelten Jungen. "Halte sie auf!"

"Warum sollte ich mich da einmischen?", fragte diese zurück. "Das ist nicht  
mein Kampf." Sie lehnte sich zurück und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen.  
"Im Gegenteil, ich finde es äußerst entspannend, einmal nicht der Dumme bei  
solchen Streitereien zu sein..."

Inzwischen jagte Ryoga Mousse um den Tisch herum. Nach ein paar Runden wurde  
es ihm zu dumm. Er zerschluf einfach das Möbelstück - und bekam kurzerhand  
einen entenförmigen Nachttopf ins Gesicht geworfen.

"Es ist deine Schuld, daß die beiden sich streiten", fuhr Akane ihren  
verweiblichten Verlobten an, "also mußt du auch etwas dagegen tun!"

"Meine Schuld?", fragte Ranma-chan im selbem Tonfall zurück. "Warum soll das  
meine Schuld sein? Was kann ich denn dafür?"

"Weil du ein wandelnder Unglücksbringer bist!", behauptete die jüngste Tendo.  
"Wenn du nicht hier wärst, wären es Ryoga und Mousse auch nicht. Also ist es  
deine Schuld!"

"Komische Logik hast du", murmelte Ranma-chan mißmutig, nahm aber trotzdem  
ihre Hände aus den Taschen. Geschickt duckte sie sich zwischen den  
Prügelnden hindurch und öffnete die Terrassentür. Als dann Ryoga und Mousse  
das nächste Mal vorbei kamen, verteilte sie zwei herzhafte Tritte. "Geht  
draußen weiter spielen!", rief sie ihnen hinterher, während es zwei mal  
deutlich platschte.

"So", sagte sie dann, klopfte sich imaginären Staub von den Händen und wandte  
sich Akane zu. "Und jetzt erklär' mir noch mal, warum-"

"Oh, meine Göttin mit dem Zopf!" Tatewaki Kuno kam durch die weiterhin  
geöffnete Tür hereingestürmt und fiel Ranma-chan von hinten um den Hals.  
"Mein Herz jauchzet vor Freunde bei deinem Anblick, dich hier zu treffen an  
diesem geheiligten Abend. Zweifelsohne die Vorsehung der Götter, daß  
wir-Glork!"

"Verzieh' dich!", kreischte das rothaarige Mädchen und beförderte den  
Oberschüler dorthin zurück, wo er hergekommen war.

Diese kurze Ablenkung hatte eine bebrillte Ente dazu genutzt, wieder in die  
Wohnung zu gelangen, dicht verfolgt von einem kleinen schwarzen Ferkel. Wild  
schnatternd flatterte Mousse auf einen Schrank in Sicherheit. Ryoga quiekte  
wütend und stellt sich auf die Hinterbeine, hatte aber keine Möglichkeit  
hinauf zu gelangen.

"P-chan!", rief Akane verzückt aus, als sie ihr adoptiertes Haustier  
entdecke und klaubte es vom Boden auf. "Dich habe ich ja schon seit Tagen  
nicht mehr gesehen", sagte sie zum Ferkel und drückte es herzend an ihre  
Brust.

Einen Moment lang versuchte Ryoga sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien. Er  
mußte noch Mousse dafür bestrafen, daß sich dieser Akane als zusätzlicher  
Verlobter aufgezwungen hatte. Aber er gab seine Bemühungen rasch auf - zum  
einen, weil er sowieso nicht entkommen konnte, zum anderen gefiel ihm dieser  
Platz saumäßig gut.

"Heißes Wasser ist fertig!" Mit einem dampfenden Teekessel betrat Kasumi den  
Raum. "Wer möchte zuerst?"

Die Einladung wirkte wie eine Kriegspause. Brav ließen sich Ranma, Mousse  
und Shampoo nacheinander zurückverwandeln, während ein kleines Ferkel sich  
wohlig grunzend von seiner Herrin zwischen den Ohren kraulen ließ. Jedoch  
als alle wieder ihre normale Gestalt zurück hatten, war es schlagartig  
vorbei mit dem Frieden.

"Shampoo jetzt wollen machen Kochduell um zu sehen, wer bekommen Airen als  
Ehemann", tönte die Amazone und versuchte Ukyo mit ihren Blicken  
aufzuspießen.

"Das ist völlig unnötig", hielt Cologne ihre Urenkelin auf. "Ranma gehört  
dir, so will es das Gesetz!" Sie hieb mit ihrem Stock auf Mousse' Kopf,  
als dieser gerade protestieren wollte. "Und du fügst dich deinem Schicksal  
und nimmst Akane!"

"Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte!", protestierte die jüngste Tendo. Das Ferkel  
in ihrem Arm nickte zustimmend.

"Genau", sprang Soun seiner Tochter bei, "Akane heiratet Ranma!"

"Der Perverse ist ja fast noch schlimmer", fuhr Akane ihren Vater an.

"Wer ist hier pervers?", beschwerte sich Ranma, wurde aber von allen  
ignoriert.

Ukyo indes tat ihr möglichstes, um ihrerseits Shampoo gegen die Wand zu  
starren. "Dein chinesischer Fraß hat keine Chance gegen meine Okonomiyaki",  
prahlte sie und zog Ranma heran. "Ranchan liebt sie schon seitdem er klein  
war. Stimmt doch, Ranchan?"

"Ich-"

"Nun beruhigt euch doch, Kinder", unterbrach Nodoka ihren Sohn. "Mein Ranma  
ist männlich genug für euch alle. Auf eine Konkubine mehr oder weniger  
kommt es auch nicht an."

"Ha! Ich habe es immer gewußt!" Anklagend zeigte Akane auf ihren Verlobten.  
Ryoga nutzte die Gelegenheit und verdrückte sich heimlich in die Richtung,  
in der er das Bad vermutete. "Du bist noch perverser als Happosai mit deiner  
Vielweiberei!"

"Was kann ich denn für die Ideen meiner Mu-", versuchte Ranma sich zu  
verteidigen, kam aber nicht weit.

"Das ganze Problem würde es nicht geben, wenn du dich endlich für Akane  
entscheiden würdest!", behauptete Genma großspurig.

"Airen wird sich entscheiden für Shampoo", fuhr Shampoo dazwischen, packte  
den Arm des Jungen und versuchte ihn Ukyo zu entreißen. "Airen sagen lieben  
Shampoo!"

"In deinen Träumen!" Die Bäckerin hielt ihren Teil von Ranma nur noch  
fester. "Ranchan gehört zu mir. Und in meinem Restaurant dulde ich keine  
Polygamie. Los, Ranchan, erklär's ihnen!"

"Ich-"

"Paß auf was du sagst, Sohn", warnte Genma. "Das Versprechen den Tendos  
gegenüber ist das Älteste."

"Was habt ihr alle gegen Zweitfrauen?", wunderte sich Nodoka. An ihren Sohn  
gewandt fragte sie: "Was ist los Ranma, warum zögerst du? Oder bist du,"  
sie griff nach ihrem Katana, "etwa nicht männlich genug dafür?"

Ranma erbleichte und starrte seine Mutter fassungslos an. Nodoka blickte  
abwartend zurück. Er drehte den Kopf zu Genma, Cologne und Shampoo an seinem  
linken Arm. Dann in die andere Richtung nach Akane über Mousse zu Ukyo an  
seinem rechten Arm. Sie alle sahen ihn an und erwarteten offensichtlich eine  
Antwort auf ihre diversen Fragen.

"Ich ... ich ..."

Bevor Ranma aber irgend etwas definitives sagen konnte, kam ihm jemand zuvor.  
"Ich werde den Perversen nicht heiraten!", hallte es durch den Raum. Akane  
trat einen Schritt auf Ranma zu und schrie ihm ins Gesicht: "Ich hasse dich!  
Mach deinen Harem ohne mich!"

Der Zopfträger war beinahe froh über diese Art der Ablenkung. So mußte er  
wenigstens keine Antwort mehr auf die Frage der Anderen geben. "Wer hat  
gesagt, daß ich dich überhaupt dabeihaben will, du häßliches Machoweib?",  
schimpfte er zurück.

"Waah! Er hat mein kleines Töchterchen beleidigt", heulte Soun los, wechselte  
aber sofort danach in seinen Dämonenkopf-Modus. "Du wirst dich sofort bei  
meinem Liebling entschuldigen!", donnerte der emotional instabile Vater.

"Laß gut sein, Papa. Ich bin sicher, Akane kann ihre Probleme auch selbst  
lösen", beschwichtigte Nabiki. Und sie hatte recht: Ihre Schwester verpaßte  
ihrem Verlobten einen Fausthieb, der diesen quer durch den Raum geschleudert  
hätte, hätten Shampoo und Ukyo nicht noch immer an seinen Armen gehangen. So  
fiel das Trio lediglich nach hinten über.

Ranma rappelte sich als erster wieder auf und sah sich sogleich einer  
geschlossenen Front gegenüber.

"Sohn, höre auf uns Erwachsene und entschuldige dich!", verlangte Genma.

"Warum lehnst du Akane ab, Ranma? Bist du etwa nicht Manns genug für mehrere  
Frauen?", fragte Nodoka, die Hand noch immer am Schwertgriff.

"Waah! Nun werden unsere Kampfsport-Schulen nie vereinigt!", jammerte Soun.

"Laß gut sein, Schwesterchen. Ranma wird für das angerichtete Chaos  
aufkommen", sagte Nabiki und fing schon mal an, die Schäden zu schätzen.

"Unsere Gesetze müssen befolgt werden!", beharrte Cologne auf ihren  
Standpunkt.

"Genau! Airen Shampoo heiraten!", stimmte die Amazone zu.

"Wenn du das wagst, Ranma...", drohte Mousse und zog zwei Schwerter hervor.

"Von wegen! Ranchan heiratet nur mich. Los Ranchan, sag es ihnen!", verlangte  
Ukyo bestimmt.

"Ranma, mach' dein Testament!", rief Ryoga und kam aus der Küche gestürmt.  
Offenbar hatte er endlich heißes Wasser gefunden.

"Hinten anstellen!", tönte es dem verlorenen Jungen aus mehreren Kehlen  
entgegen, bevor sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ranma zuwandte.

Der aquatranssexuelle Kampfsportler blickte unsicher von einem zum anderen.  
Er brauchte einen Ausweg aus dieser kritischen Situation, denn eine Antwort,  
mit der alle zufrieden wären, gab es nicht. Glücklicherweise fiel ihm  
rechtzeitig eine brauchbare Strategie ein.

Ranma wandte sich demonstrativ seiner favorisierten Verlobten zu und zeigte  
auf sein Kinn. "He, Machoweib! Das hat überhaupt nicht wehgetan. Hat der  
Gorilla in dir etwa heute Urlaub, oder was ist los?"

Der Kommentar hatte den beabsichtigten Effekt. Akane knurrte wie ein  
gereiztes Tier und holte aus. "Verschwinde aus meinem Leben!", schrie sie und  
verpaßte Ranma einen Schlag, der ihn durch die Terrassentür hinaus in den  
Garten beförderte.

Sie scheint diesmal wirklich sauer gewesen zu sein>, dachte Ranma als er  
nicht im, sondern erst hinter dem Gartenteich auf den Boden aufschlug. Na  
ja, Hauptsache ich bin noch mal davongekommen.> Er stand auf, putzte sich den  
Schnee von der Kleidung und sprang dann rasch über die Grundstücksmauer,  
bevor jemand auf die Idee kommen konnte ihm zu folgen.

* * *

Der winterliche Abend fand Ranma an der Kanalbrücke wieder, auf dem Geländer  
sitzend und mit den Beinen baumelnd. Schwermütig blickte er auf die  
allmählich zufrierende Wasserfläche hinab und dachte über all die  
Ungerechtigkeit und den Ärger in seinem Leben nach. Es waren Momente wie  
dieser, in denen er sich manchmal wünschte, sein Vater hätte ihn niemals  
hierher nach Nerima gebracht.

Natürlich war das Leben auf der Straße auch nicht leicht gewesen. Im  
Gegenteil, Hunger und Kälte waren, gerade in dieser Jahreszeit, stetige  
Begleiter gewesen. Aber er hatte seine Freiheit und vor allem seine Ruhe  
gehabt.

Allerdings, hätte Genma ihn nicht nach Nerima geschleppt, hätte er auch nie  
Akane kennengelernt. Es war eine Zwickmühle.

Außerdem würde es gar nichts bringen>, überlegte Ranma bitter. Die meisten  
Probleme würde ich trotzdem haben. Ich würde immer noch den Fluch haben und  
Ryoga wäre auch noch hinter mir her. Ebenso Shampoo, egal ob sie mich jetzt  
umbringen und heiraten will... Nein, nicht nach Nerima zu gehen hätte nichts  
gebracht. Ich hätte nie nach Jusenkyo gehen dürfen, damit hatte alles  
angefangen!>

Er erkannte den Fehler in seinen Gedanken nur Augenblicke nachdem er ihn  
gedacht hatte. Das würde das Problem mit Ryoga auch nicht lösen, ebenso  
wenig wie Ukyo und all die anderen Verlobten, die er noch haben mochte. Von  
seiner Angst vor Katzen ganz zu schweigen. Der Ursprung des ganzen Ärgers  
mußte viel früher in seinem Leben liegen.

Kurz überlegte er, ob es etwas geholfen hätte, wenn er nie mit Genma auf die  
zehnjährige Trainingsreise gegangen wäre. Aber wirklich nur sehr kurz. Bei  
der seltsamen Auffassung von Männlichkeit seiner Mutter, war es sicherlich  
besser gewesen 'nicht' bei ihr zu bleiben. Nicht das er Nodoka nicht liebte,  
aber er hatte wenig Ambitionen ein zweiter Happosai zu werden.

Seufzend stüzte Ranma die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie und lehnte sich weiter  
vor. Er konnte es drehen und wenden wie er wollte, sein Leben schien 'immer'  
kompliziert sein.

So ein Leben macht einfach keinen Spaß>, dachte er trübsinnig. Was hat das  
Leben für einen Sinn, wenn man nichts als Ärger damit hat? Ich wünschte,  
es würde mich gar nicht geben!>

"Das ist ein ausgesprochen dummer Gedanke", sagte eine Stimme dicht hinter  
ihm.

Ranma schrak aus seinen Überlegungen hoch und drehte sich abrupt um. Er hatte  
niemanden näherkommen gehört. Leider vergaß er dabei, daß er auf einem  
Brückengeländer saß. Er schaffte es gerade noch so sich am Rand festzuhalten,  
um nicht ins kalte Wasser zu stürzen.

Leise vor sich hinfluchend zog er sich wieder halb das Geländer hinauf und  
sah gekränkt die unbekannte Frau an, welche dort im Schnee stand und  
ungehemmt in sich hinein kicherte. "Was ist denn da so witzig?", schnappte  
er.

"Entschuldige, aber -hihihi- du hättest mal dein -hihihimpf- dein Gesicht  
sehen sollen! Mhihihihi..."

"Wirklich unglaublich komisch," murmelte Ranma halblaut und zog sich vollends  
die Brücke hinauf. Dann musterte er die junge Frau, die noch immer vergeblich  
versuchte ihren Lachanfall unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Sie war definitiv nicht aus Japan, soviel war klar. Ihr ungewöhnlich dunkler  
Teint paßte eher zu Ländern näher am Äquator. Im krassen Gegensatz dazu  
standen ihre platinblonden, fast schon weißen Haaren, wie man sie oft in  
Skandinavien sah. Auch ihre Kleidung war alles andere als gewöhnlich - damit  
war weniger der robenähnliche, an ein Priestergewand erinnernde Schnitt  
gemeint, als vielmehr die Tatsache, daß ihr Gewand für dieser Jahreszeit  
absolut unpassend freizügig war.

"Gefällt dir was du siehst?", schmunzelte die Frau, als sie Ranmas unsicheren  
Blick auf ihren üppigen Rundungen bemerkte.

"Ack!" machte Ranma und wäre einen Schritt zurück gewichen, wenn hinter ihm  
nicht das Brückengeländer gewesen wäre. Bislang hatte es ihm immer nur Ärger  
eingebracht, wenn Frauen ihn so ansahen und nicht selten auch Schläge von  
Akane.

Die Unbekannte schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. "Dz, dz, dz, Ranma, du bist viel  
zu verklemmt. Keine Bange, ich weiß, daß du schon genug Verehrerinnen hast."

"Jaaa..." sagte Ranma gedehnt. Er traute dem Frieden nicht - die Fremde sah  
ihn immer noch so hungrig an. "Und woher weißt du das? Und meinen Namen? Und  
wer bist du überhaupt?"

"Oh, habe ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt? Ich bin Urd. Und ich weiß all  
diese Dinge über dich, weil ich eine Göttin bin."

"Eine Göttin?" Ranmas Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was er davon hielt.

"Eine Göttin," bestätigte Urd. "Um genau zu sein, die Norne der  
Vergangenheit, erste Klasse limitiert - und manchmal auch die Göttin der

Liebe und der Leidenschaft."

"Aha", sagte Ranma nichtssagend. "Und warum bist du dann hier? Dem  
Weihnachtsmann beim Geschenke verteilen helfen?"

"Dem alten Sack? Natürlich nicht!", meinte Urd beleidigt. "Nein, ich bin  
wegen dir hier und wegen dem, was du eben gedacht hast."

"Gedacht?" Der Junge blinzelte verwirrt. "Was habe ich denn gedacht?"

Urd verdrehte die Augen. "Schlechtes Gedächtnis, hm? Warte, ich zeige dir was  
ich meine." Sie hob einen Finger, und plötzlich bildete sich zwischen ihr und  
dem Kampfsportler so etwas wie Nebel.

Ranmas Kinn sackte nach unten, als er sah wie auf dieser Nebelwand ein Bild  
entstand. Es war ein Bild von ihm. Besser gesagt: Eine Rückansicht von ihm  
wie er zuvor auf dem Brückengeländer gesessen hatte. Und es 'bewegte' sich.

Unwillkürlich suchte er nach einem versteckten Dialichtprojektor, als er eine  
Stimme hörte: 'Was hat das Leben für einen Sinn, wenn man nichts als Ärger  
damit hat?' Es war eindeutig seine eigene Stimme, auch wenn sie einen  
seltsamen hallenden Klang zu eigen hatte. 'Ich wünschte, es würde mich gar  
nicht geben.'

"Wie... Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Ranma verblüfft, als sich das Bild  
wieder aufgelöst hatte.

Urd trat neben ihm. "Ich sagte doch, ich bin eine Göttin."

"Ach, ja... Und was macht so eine Göttin wie du hier auf der Erde?"

"Das habe ich dir doch gesagt: Wegen deinem gedachten Wunsch. Ich bin hier,  
um dir den Wunsch zu erfüllen."

Ranma wurde ein wenig blaß um die Nase. So etwas zu denken war eine Sache.  
Vor der Möglichkeit zu stehen, daß es tatsächlich wahr werden konnte, eine  
ganz andere. "Äh, kann ich das vorher noch mal überdenken? Ich meine, kann  
ich mir vielleicht auch was anderes wünschen?", fragte er unsicher.

"Tut mir leid, aber einmal geäußerte Wünsche können nicht mehr umgetauscht  
werden, selbst wenn sie nur gedacht waren," sagte Urd bedauernd.

Ranma wurde noch ein wenig blasser.

"Aber natürlich zwingt dich keiner den Wunsch auch anzunehmen", versicherte  
die Göttin rasch. "Wenn ich fragen darf, was hat dich eigentlich dazu  
bewogen, dich aus der Existenz zu wünschen?"

"Weil ich-", begann der Junge energisch, brach aber ab und meinte leise: "Es  
wäre das Beste für alle."

"Wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte Urd neugierig.

"So wie ich es sage", gab Ranma patzig zur Antwort, beruhigte sich aber fast  
sofort wieder. Er seufzte. "Mein Leben besteht fast nur aus Chaos, und es  
wird immer schlimmer. Und jeder, der irgendwie mit mir zu tun hat, wird damit  
reingezogen. Ich bin wirklich nur ein wandelnde Unglücksbringer."

Urd musterte ihn mit undeutbarem Blick. "Und deswegen willst du, daß es dich  
nicht mehr gibt?"

Ranma nickte. "Hätte ich vorher gewußt, daß ich einen Wunsch frei habe, hätte  
ich mir was anderes gewünscht. Aber so..." Ein trauriges Lächeln stand in  
seinem Gesicht. "Wenigstens sind dann alle anderen glücklich."

"Nur du nicht", stellte Urd fest.

"Nur ich nicht", bestätigte der Junge. "Aber da es mich dann sowieso nie  
gegeben hätte, würde es mich auch nicht weiter stören. Oder?"

"Wohl kaum", nickte die Göttin. "Du wärst tatsächlich bereit, dein Leben für  
das Glück von anderen zu opfern?" Staunen und Unglauben schwang in ihrer  
Stimme mit. "Das findet man bei Menschen heutzutage nicht mehr oft."

Ranma zuckte die Schultern. "Ich habe schon öfters mein Leben für meine  
Freunde riskiert", meinte er gespielt gleichgültig. Innerlich aber hatte er  
einen schweren Kloß mitten im Hals sitzen. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem  
Gedanken alles zu verlieren. Andererseits, die Alternative wäre, so weiter zu  
machen wie bisher. Und darauf hatte er auch keine besonders große Lust.

Urd entging keineswegs der innere Zwiespalt des Sterblichen vor ihr. Ein  
leises Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Du bist wirklich ein ganz  
erstaunlicher junger Mann, Ranma Saotome", sagte sie. "Dein Wunsch ist der  
selbstloseste, der mir bislang untergekommen ist. Und deswegen werde ich dir  
einen ganz besonderen Gefallen tun."

"Du läßt mich den Wunsch umtauschen?", fragte Ranma hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein, das darf ich nicht. Aber ich werde dir die Welt zeigen, wie sie ohne  
dich wäre. Damit du siehst, ob sich dein Wunsch wirklich lohnt und deine  
Freunde glücklicher wären."

Der Kampfsportler dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach. Es wäre wirklich  
dumm, wenn er sich umsonst wegwünschen würde. "In Ordnung. Ich glaube zwar  
nicht, das es schlimmer werden kann als es jetzt ist, aber gut. Was muß ich  
tun?"

Urd lächelte und schnippte mit den Fingern. "Gar nichts. Es ist bereits  
geschehen."

Ranma sah sich um. "So? Ich kann keinen Unterschied feststellen."

"Natürlich nicht. Es haben sich nur Sachen verändert, womit du zu tun gehabt  
hättest. Komm mit, ich zeige es dir."

* * *

Das Tendo-Dojo sah genauso aus, wie Ranma es verlassen hatte. Zumindest auf  
den ersten Blick. Schaute man genauer hin, konnte man kleine Unterschiede  
entdecken.

"Es ist alles heile", murmelte Ranma.

Urd sah ihn fragend an. "Was meinst du?"

"Es ist nichts beschädigt", erklärte der Kampfsportlers. "Den ganzen  
Zerstörungen, die es hier bei meinen ständigen Schlägereien gegeben hat,  
davon ist nichts zu sehen." Er betrat das Grundstück und zeigt auf eine  
Stelle an der umzäunenden Mauer. "Hier habe ich mal Ryoga durchgeworfen. Wir  
haben das Loch zwar wieder zugemauert, aber mit anderen Steinen. Und dort,  
der Baum. Der ist bei einem Kampf mit Mousse gefällt worden. Jetzt steht er  
wieder. Oder das Dach - es ist ein dutzend Mal geflickt worden, so oft wie  
mich Akane hindurchgeworfen hat."

Während er sich umsah, bemerkte er immer mehr Veränderungen. Niedergeschlagen  
ließ er den Kopf hängen. Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, aber es tatsächlich  
vor sich zu sehen, versetzte ihn einen Stich im Herzen. "Ich hatte recht. Es  
geht ihnen ohne mich tatsächlich besser. Jetzt haben sie ein ruhiges Leben,  
bei dem sie nicht täglich neu fürchten müssen, das ihnen das Haus  
zusammenfällt."

Er wollte sich schon umdrehen und gehen, aber Urd hielt ihn am Arm zurück.  
"Augenblick mal. Hast du da nicht was übersehen?"

"Was denn?", fragte der Junge mutlos.

"Schau dich um. Wo ist der Weihnachtsschmuck am Haus? Kein Licht dringt aus  
den Fenstern, kein Tannenbaum ist zu sehen, kein Lachen zu hören. Das Haus  
mag unbeschädigt sein, aber es liegt dennoch da wie tot. Ist das etwa  
normal?"

Ranma stutzte. Urd hatte recht. Das Tendo-Dojo sah aus, als wäre es  
verlassen. "Vielleicht feiern sie woanders?", meinte er unsicher.

"Es gibt nur einen Weg das herauszufinden", sagte Urd und ging auf das  
Gebäude zu. "Wir gehen rein und sehen nach." Ohne auf ihren Begleiter zu  
warten, betrat sie die Terrasse und ging geradewegs durch die Wand.

Ranma blieb unsicher davor stehen. "Äh, Urd?"

Der Kopf der Göttin erschien wieder. "Was ist?"

"Für dich mag das ja kein Problem sein, aber ich kann nicht durch Wände  
gehen."

"Unsinn! Natürlich kannst du!" Sie griff erneut seinen Arm und zog ihn hinter  
sich hier.

Sehr zu Ranmas Verblüffung stolperte er durch das feste Hindernis hindurch.  
"Wie...?"

"Du hast gewünscht, das es dich nicht mehr gibt", erklärte Urd. "Also hast du  
auch keinen Körper mehr."

"Äh...?" setzte Ranma intelligenterweise an, ließ den Gedanken aber fallen  
als jemand die Treppe herunter kam.

Es war Akane. Und sie sah hinreißend aus. Sie hatte langes Haar - noch ein  
gutes Stück länger als damals - und trug ein bezauberndes weißes Tanzkleid,  
welches ihre Schultern unbedeckt ließ. Ranma konnte nicht anders als sie mit  
offenem Mund anstarren, bis ihm einfiel, daß er hier wie auf dem  
Präsentierteller im Wohnzimmer stand. Panisch blickte er sich nach einem  
Versteck um.

"Sie kann uns nicht sehen", beruhigte ihn Urd. "Und bevor du fragst: Sie kann  
uns auch nicht hören."

Ranma entspannte sich sichtlich und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem  
Geschehen zu. Inzwischen waren auch Kasumi und ein ziemlich verheult  
aussehender Soun die Treppe heruntergekommen.

"Das meine jüngste Tochter mich ausgerechnet an diesem Tag verlassen muß",  
weinte das Oberhaupt der Familie zu niemand im Besonderem.

Kasumi beruhigte ihn: "Aber es ist doch nur für ein paar Tage, Vater. Keiner  
hat etwas von verlassen gesagt." Strenger fügte sie hinzu: "Außerdem ist es  
deine eigene Schuld. Du hattest die Idee zu dieser Verlobung."

Ranma wandte sich an Urd. "Sie ist verlobt? Obwohl ich nicht hier bin? Mit  
wem?"

"Erfährst du gleich..."

Inzwischen hatte sich Soun endlich von Akane verabschiedet. Ranma war dabei  
aufgefallen mit welcher teilnahmsloser Miene sie die tränenreiche Umarmung  
über sich hat ergehen lassen. Sie hatte ihren Vater dabei nicht einmal  
angesehen.

Kasumi legte ihre Schwester eine Jacke über die bloßen Schultern. "Hier,  
damit du dich unterwegs nicht erkältest. Und paß auf, das er nicht zu  
aufdringlich wird. Du weißt, wie ungestüm Jungs in dem Alter sind."

"Danke Kasumi", erwiderte Akane mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Aber sei nicht 'zu' abweisend", ermahnte Soun. "Du bist immerhin seine  
Verlobte, und er hat eine sehr großzügige Mitgift gegeben..."

Zum ersten Mal in dieser Unterhaltung sah Akane ihren Vater bewußt an. Und es  
war kein freundlicher Blick. "Ich bin mir meiner Pflichten durchaus im  
Klaren", antwortete sie. Es hatte den Eindruck, als wollte sie noch mehr  
sagen, aber in diesem Augenblick klingelte es an der Haustür.

"Ich gehe und mache auf", sagte Kasumi und verschwand. Akane blieb zurück,  
zog ihre Jacke enger um die Schultern und starrte Soun weiterhin kalt an. Der  
sah überallhin, nur nicht zu seiner Tochter. Die Situation zwischen Vater und  
Tochter war spührbar angespannt.

"Akane mag die Verlobung nicht besonders", bemerkte Ranma.

"Sie haßt sie", antwortete die Göttin. "Sie sträubt sich gegen diese  
Verlobung hundertmal mehr als gegen die mit dir."

"Welchen Jungen kann sie so viel weniger leiden als mich?", kam die staunende  
Frage.

Urd deutete nach vorne: "Sieh selbst."

Kasumi war wieder in den Raum gekommen. Und sie hatte jemanden mitgebracht.  
In einem eleganten Anzug gekleidet erschien -

"Kuno!", rief Ranma.

"Euer Anblick versetzt mein Herz jedes Mal aufs Neue in Freude, oh feurige  
Akane Tendo", sprudelte der ältere Junge hervor, ergriff ihre Hand und  
hauchte einen Kuß darauf. "Euer Antlitz bezaubert mich immer wieder."

"Vielen Dank Oberschüler Kuno", erwiderte Akane mit einem nichtssagenden  
Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte.

"Aber ich bitte euch. Ihr solltet mich doch Tatewaki nennen."

"Ganz wie ihr wünscht, Oberschüler Kuno."

Der Schwertkämpfer schien Akanes distanziertes Verhalten gar nicht zu  
bemerken, vielleicht störte es ihn auch nicht. Er wandte sich Soun zu.  
"Tendo-san, ist es gestattet eure herzallerliebste Tochter für die Dauer der  
Feiertage zu entführen?"

Das Familienoberhaupt räusperte sich. "Nun, Kuno-san, selbstverständlich  
dürft Ihr. Solange Ihr in Erinnerung behaltet, daß Ihr bislang nur verlobt,  
nicht verheiratet seid."

"Ich werde sie mit gebührendem Respekt behandeln, Tendo-san", versicherte  
Kuno. "Was eine Eheschließung anbelangt, so gedenke ich diesbezüglich in  
absehbarer Zukunft ein längeres Gespräch mit Euch zu führen."

Souns Schnurrbart zuckte leicht, aber er verbeugte sich höflich.

Tatewaki tat es ihm gleich und wandte sich dann wieder Akane zu. "Schönes  
Fräulein, darf ich's wagen, Arm und Geleit Euch anzutragen?"

Akane nickte mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck. Das war zu viel für Ranma: Er  
sprang vor und baute sich herausfordernd zwischen Kuno und seiner Verlobten  
auf.

"Wenn du sie haben willst, mußt du zuerst an mir vorbei, klar?!", drohte er.

Der Kendoist rührte keine Mine. Er ging auch nicht an Ranma vorbei, dafür  
aber mitten durch ihn hindurch.

Verblüfft drehte sich Ranma herum. Doch die Verwirrung hielt nur kurz, dann  
umwölkte Zorn sein Gesicht. Er schlug nach dem älteren Jungen - traf aber  
nicht, sondern wurde von seinem eigenen Schwung mitgerissen und fiel zu  
Boden.

"Du kannst ihm nichts tun," erläuterte Urd, ging halb durch Soun hindurch  
und sah zu ihm hinab. "Das habe ich dir doch vorhin schon erklärt."

Hilflos mußte Ranma mit ansehen wie Kuno den Arm um Akane legte und sie aus  
dem Zimmer führte. Kurz darauf hörte man die Haustür zufallen. Langsam stand  
er wieder auf.

"Kasumi", wandte sich Soun an seine älteste Tochter, "warum ist Akane nur so  
kalt zu mir? Was hat sie nur?"

"Du hast sie, ohne sich zu fragen, mit Tatewaki Kuno verlobt", sagte das  
Mädchen sanft. "Sie ist nicht wirklich böse mit dir, aber sie ist auch nicht  
glücklich."

"Aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", klagte Soun. "Du kanntest unsere Lage.  
Du wußtest, daß mir nichts anderes übrig blieb."

Kasumi nickte. "Ich mache dir auch keinen Vorwurf, Vater. Du hast getan was  
du am besten für uns hieltest." Sie seufzte und ging in die Küche, drehte  
sich im Türrahmen aber noch mal um. "Nur ist das leider für Akane kein  
Trost."

Soun sah seiner Tochter hinterher. Dann seufzte er, fuhr sich mit den Händen  
durchs Gesicht und schien mit seinen Gedanken weit entfernt.

"Was ist hier nur passiert?", fragte Ranma nach einer Weile fassungslos. Er  
sah Urd an. "Warum zur Hölle hat er Akane mit diesem Trottel verlobt?"

"Das ist nicht leicht zu erklären", sagte die Göttin und legte nachdenklich  
den Zeigefinger ans Kinn. "Wo fange ich am besten an...?" Sie blickte Ranma  
in die Augen. "Du erinnerst dich noch an Akanes morgendliche Kämpfe mit ihren  
Mitschülern und Kuno?"

Ranma nickte. "Und ob. Nur weil sie mit Akane ausgehen wollten, haben sie  
versucht sie im Kampf zu besiegen. Zum Glück hatte das schnell aufgehört  
als ich damals ankam..." Plötzliche Erkenntnis trat in sein Gesicht. "Willst  
du etwa sagen, weil ich nie hier auftauchte-"

"-haben die Kämpfe nie aufgehört, genau", vollendete Urd den Satz.  
"Irgendwann hatte Kuno dann begriffen, daß er den Kampf ernst nehmen muß,  
wenn er Akane wirklich besiegen will."

"Und er hat sein Date bekommen", murmelte Ranma düster. Er wußte daß Kuno  
besser war als Akane und sich in den Kämpfen nur zurückgehalten hatte.

"Genau. Und es blieb auch nicht bei dem einen. Nach einer Weile war es ein  
bekanntes Bild, daß sich Kuno und Akane trafen. Und hier kommt er ins  
Spiel." Sie deutete auf Soun. "Eines Tages hat er Tatewaki gefragt, ob er  
nicht eine offizielle Verlobung mit seiner Tochter eingehen wolle."

Ranma starrte das Tendo-Familienoberhaupt ungläubig an. Der Mann saß noch  
immer regungslos da und sah um Jahre älter aus. "Er hat Kuno gefragt? Nicht  
umgekehrt? Er weiß doch, was für'n Idiot das ist und wie sehr Akane ihn  
haßt!"

"Es hatte finanzielle Hintergründe. Die Kuno-Familie ist sehr wohlhabend, und  
die Tendos konnten das Geld gut brauchen - vor allem, seit Nabiki weg ist..."

"Weg?", unterbrach Ranma. "Wie, weg?"

"Weg eben. Nicht mehr hier."

"Ja, aber..." Er verstand immer weniger. Akane mit Tatewaki verlobt. Die  
Tendos in Geldnöten. Und jetzt auch noch Nabiki? "Wohin? Und warum?"

"Ich kann es dir gerne zeigen", meinte die Göttin leichthin. "Hatte ich  
sowieso noch vor. Ich dachte nur, daß dich Akanes Schicksal eher  
interessiert."

Der Junge dachte kurz darüber nach. "Ich kann Akane hier nicht helfen,  
oder?", fragte er.

"Du existierst hier eben nicht,", wiederholte Urd.

Ranma seufzte ergeben. "Na gut. Wo ist Nabiki denn hin?"

"Nach Frankreich", sagte Urd und schnippte mit dem Finger.

* * *

Durch den abrupten Ortswechsel verschluckte Ranma die Frage, die ihm auf  
der Zunge gelegen hatte. Er war einiges gewohnt, aber plötzlich vor einem  
im Barok-Stil gehaltenen, alt-europäischem Herrenhaus zu stehen, war selbst  
für ihn nicht alltäglich.

"Wie ... sind wir hierhin gekommen?", erkundigte er sich unsicher.

"Teleportation," antwortete Urd. "Normalerweise brauche ich dazu einen  
Fernseher, aber für diese Mission habe ich gewissermaßen Sonderbefugnisse."

"Fernseher?"

Die Göttin winkte ab. "Ist doch jetzt völlig egal. Schau lieber dort, da  
kommt nämlich Nabiki."

Ranma blickte in die Richtung, in die Urd deutete und sah wie ein Wagen  
die Hofeinfahrt hinaufkam, den dem Haus vorgelagerten Springbrunnen halb  
umrundete und vor der Eingangstreppe anhielt. Er hatte ein Auto wie dieses  
noch nie gesehen, außer im Fernsehen, und wußte nur daß sie sehr schnell  
fuhren und noch mehr Geld kosteten. Die Tür klappte nach oben weg und aus  
stieg-

"Nabiki," flüsterte Ranma fassungslos. Er hätte die mittlere Tendo-Tochter  
fast nicht erkannt. Ihre Frisur war völlig anders, ihr Gesicht war mit  
Make-Up praktisch verdeckt, dazu trug sie einen Männer-Anzug. Ohne sichtbare  
Hast schritt sie die weitläufige Treppe hinauf, während sich die Autotür  
scheinbar automatisch mit leisem Zischen schloß.

"Was ist, willst du ihr nicht nachgehen?", fragte Urd.

Ranma nickte nur, immer noch sprachlos, und näherte sich dem Fahrzeug.  
Staunend betrachtete er es, dann die Front der Villa. Schließlich drehte er  
sich zur Göttin um. "Sie ist reich!"

Urd sah ihn an, als hätte er grade festgestellt, daß Wasser naß ist. "Ach  
nee, hätte ich nie gemerkt."

Der Junge hörte den Sarkasmus nicht. "Ja, schau dir nur mal dieses Schloß  
an. Und dieser Garten..." Er machte eine umfassende Bewegung.

"Es ist nur der Vorgarten", warf Urd ein.

"... und der Springbrunnen. Und ein von alleine fahrendes Auto..."

"Wieso von alleine fahrend?"

Ranma deutete auf den Wagen. "Nabiki kann nicht gefahren sein, sie ist auf  
der falschen Seite ausgestiegen und sonst sitzt keiner mehr drin."

"Sie ist auf der richtigen Seite ausgestiegen", sagte Urd. "Ihr in Japan  
seid es, die auf der falschen Seite sitzen."

Ranma wollte der Aussage schon widersprechen, als ihm einfiel, daß er aus  
einem bestimmten Grund hier war. Statt dessen fragte er: "Daß Nabiki einmal  
reich werden wird, habe ich mir ja denken können, aber warum ausgerechnet  
in Frankreich?"

"Denk doch mal nach. Kommt dir dieser Ort nicht irgendwie bekannt vor?"

Ranma schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sagt dir der Name Picollet Chardin der Dritte etwas?"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln.

Urd seufzte. "Ein junger Franzose, Mitte zwanzig. Kann seinen Mund ziemlich  
weit aufreißen, wegen irgend so einem Kampfessen-"

Das brachte die Erkenntnis. "Kampfessen. Jetzt weiß ich's, Kung Food meinst  
du!"

Urd seufzte ein zweites Mal, diesmal aus Erleichterung. "Endlich! Komm,  
sehen wir mal nach, was sie macht."

Ranma folgte der Göttin, obwohl ihm das durch-die-Wand-gehen noch immer  
nicht sonderlich behagte. Innen war das Haus noch prunkvoller eingerichtet  
als von Außen. Jetzt wo er wußte wo er war, erkannte er es auch wieder.

Er war selbst schon einmal hiergewesen, in seiner weiblichen Form, um das  
Geheimnis des Kung Food zu erlernen. Vor Jahren, als Soun Tendo einmal  
nicht die Essensrechnung von Picollet Chardin dem Zweiten begleichen konnte,  
schlug dieser als Ausgleich eine Verlobung zwischen seiner Familie und der  
der Chardins vor. Jahre später war dann Picollet Chardin der Dritte in Japan  
aufgetaucht, mit der Absicht, eine der Tendo-Töchter mitzunehmen. Ranma hatte  
dies verhindern können, indem er den Franzosen als Junge zu einem Duell in  
Kung Food herausforderte, als angebliche Tochter Souns ihm folgte, die  
Kunst des Kampfessens erlernte und schließlich als Junge Picollet mit  
eigenen Waffen besiegte.

"Ohne mich mußten also Akane, Nabiki oder Kasumi mit ihm mitgehen", murmelte  
Ranma zu sich selbst.

"Was sagst du?", fragte Urd.

"Nichts. Ich hätte es mir nur denken können, daß Nabiki sich einen reichen  
Kerl sofort unter den Nagel reißen würde."

"Du übertreibst", meinte die Göttin, während sie über den Marmorflur  
schritten. "Die Chardins waren vorher auch nicht reicher als die Kunos.  
Erst als Nabiki die Leitung der Restaurantkette übernahm, stieg das  
Familienunternehmen zu einem der bekanntesten der Welt auf und verdrängte  
sogar Wurger Schling und McDaniel's."

Ranma wirkte nicht überrascht. "Kein Wunder, bei ihrer Art Geschäfte zu  
machen."

Die Geräusche von zwei sich streitenden Personen ließen die beiden  
Eindringlinge halten. Urd lauschte einen Moment, deutete dann nach rechts  
und glitt durch die Wand. Ranma zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er ihr  
folgte.

Der Raum dahinter war in nicht ganz so übertriebenen Dimensionen gehalten  
wie der Rest des Gebäudes. Zwar noch immer sehr geräumig und luxuriös  
eingerichtet, glich er mehr einem großen Zimmer als den Hallen, die  
Ranma bislang gesehen hatte. Der Großteil des Platzes wurde von einem  
sehr komfortablen Bett eingenommen, in dem Picollet und eine fremde Frau  
saßen. Nabiki selbst stand davor, das Gesicht zorngerötet, und schrie die  
Beiden an.

"- schufte ich Tag für Tag und reiße mir für die Firma den Arsch auf! Und  
was tust du? Du reißt höchstens Frauen von der Straße auf!", schrie Nabiki.

Ranma sah mit offenem Mund zu. Er hatte die junge Frau nie so deutlich  
ihre Gefühle zeigen sehen - sie hatte nicht umsonst den Titel der Eiskönigin  
in Furinkan gehabt.

"Reg' dich nischt immer so künstlich auf", erwiderte Picollet in einem eher  
beleidigten Tonfall. "Kannst du mir nischt ab und su ein wenig Vergnügen  
gönnen, Cheri?"

"Nicht diese Art von Vergnügen!", keifte Nabiki. "Und was heißt hier ab und  
zu, du schleppst jede zweite Nacht eine Neue an! Lange mach' ich das nicht  
mehr mit! Und jetzt schick' diese Schlampe nach Hause!"

"Mon dieu, beruhige dich wieder", sagte der Franzose, von Reue keine Spur.  
Zu seiner Bettgefährtin meinte er: "Du solltest jetzt besser ge'en, ich muß  
etwas mit meiner Frau klären. Ich rufe dich dann an, Cheri."

"Und sie sollte schnell machen, bevor ich die Hunde aus dem Zwinger lasse",  
fügte Nabiki durch zusammengebissene Zähne hinzu. Die fremde Frau hatte es  
plötzlich sehr eilig aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

"Das 'ast du mal wieder toll 'inbekommen", sagte der Franzose gekränkt.

"Ich?! Jetzt ist es auch noch meine Schuld?"

"Wenn du ständig nur dein Geld im Kopf 'ast, brauchst du dich auch nischt  
wundern, wenn ich mir woanders 'ole was mir susteht."

Nabiki schnappte empört nach Luft und war für einen Augenblick sprachlos.  
Dann wetterte sie: "Sei froh, daß ich mich um die Finanzen kümmere, sonst  
wärst du bis heute der kümmerliche kleine Krauter, der nichts hat außer  
seinem Adelstitel. Aber wie dankst du mir es? Am liebsten würde ich alles  
hinwerfen, dann kannst du ja sehen, was du ohne mich bist!"

Sich die Decke um die Hüfte bindend stand Picollet auf und deutete auf die  
Tür. "Bitte, laß dich nischt auf'alten. Wenn du unbedingt wieder in dein  
kümmerliches Loch in Japan willst. Du weißt, was in unserem Ehevertrag  
steht, Cheri..."

"Das würde dir so passen", schnaubte Nabiki. "So einfach mache ich es dir  
nicht. Paß du lieber auf, daß dir nicht irgendwann mal was zustößt. Wenn  
du schon unseren Ehevertrag nachliest, weißt du ja auch, wer im Falle deines  
Ablebens Alleinerbe ist!"

Mit dieser Drohung wandte sie sich um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Ranma  
wollte ihr folgen, doch sie schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Instinktiv  
stoppte er, und als er sich überwunden hatte einfach hindurchzugehen, war  
von der jungen Frau nichts mehr zu sehen.

"Schrecklich! Diese Ehekrisen gehen mir immer an die Substanz", meinte  
Urd bedauernd, als sie ebenfalls durch das Furnier glitt.

Der Kampfsportler blickte suchend in die andere Richtung des Flures, aber  
Nabiki blieb verschwunden. "Chardin betrügt sie?", fragte er an Urd gewand.

"Nach Strich und Faden. Du hast sie ja gehört. Jeden zweiten Abend eine  
Andere."

"Und die Frauen fallen auf ihn rein?" Ranma konnte es nicht glauben. Dieser  
Kerl war ein größerer Don-Juan, als es Akane ihm selbst immer unterstellt  
hatte. "Aber warum?"

"Warum nicht?", erwiderte die Göttin. "Er ist jung, hat Geld und besitzt  
diesen klassischen französischen Charme. Außerdem", fügte sie mit verträumten  
Blick hinzu, "kann ein Mann mit einer Zunge wie er sie hat wahre Wunder  
vollbringen."

"Was soll an seiner Zunge besonderes sein?", fragte Ranma verwirrt. "Sie ist  
genauso deformiert wie seine ganze Kauleiste."

Urd sah ihn mit undeutbarem Blick an. "Ich dachte, du verwandelt dich in  
ein Mädchen?"

Das Gesicht des Jungen war ein einziges Fragezeichen. "Was hat das Eine mit  
dem Anderen zu tun?"

"Ach, nicht so wichtig", winkte die Göttin ab. "Du kannst deine Eltern ja  
mal danach fragen, wenn du willst."

"M-hm", machte Ranma halbherzig, dann fragte er plötzlich: "Wie geht es  
meinen Eltern jetzt?"

"Ich kann es dir zeigen", schlug Urd vor.

Ranma nickte. "Ich werde aber so oder so nicht den Wunsch annehmen. Jetzt  
nicht mehr, nicht nachdem ich weiß, was mit Akane und ihrer Familie  
passieren wird."

Die Göttin lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Wart's ab. Es gibt noch einige andere  
Menschen, deren Schicksal eng mit deinem verknüpft ist. Vielleicht lernst du  
noch etwas." Dann schnippte sie mit den Fingern.

* * *

Als Ranma wieder klar sehen konnte, stellte er fest, daß er nicht dort war,  
wo er geglaubt hatte zu sein. Er wußte nicht, 'wo' er war, aber es war nicht  
der Ort seines Elternhauses, in dem Nodoka zehn Jahre lang auf Mann und Sohn  
gewartet hatte.

Ranma stand an der Straße einer Reihenhaussiedlung. Vorgärten gab es hier  
keine, die Hausfassaden hatten schon bessere Zeiten erlebt und die Hälfte  
der Straßenlaternen war dunkel. Kalt pfiff der Wind zwischen den Gebäuden und  
wirbelte außer dem Schnee auch eine weggeworfene Zeitung umher. Nur in den  
Ecken hielten sich kleine Eisnester.

"Du solltest dein Telepodingsbums besser üben", sagte Ranma und schlang sich  
fröstelnd die Arme um den Körper, nur um festzustellen, daß er gar nicht  
fror. "Hier sind wir falsch."

Anstelle einer Erwiderung deutete die Göttin auf die gegenüberliegende  
Straßenseite, wo eine Person langsam den Gehweg entlang schlich. Sie hatte  
sehr dunkelrotes Haar, war in einen schäbigen Mantel gehüllt und schien  
unter einer Last zu ächzen, die nicht mit der Plastiktüte zu tun hatte, die  
sie bei sich trug.

"Mama!", flüsterte Ranma fassungslos. Er hatte seine Mutter zwar erst vor  
Kurzem wiedergetroffen und kannte sie daher noch nicht lange, aber er hatte  
von Nodoka immer den Eindruck einer pflichtbewußten, traditionellen und sehr  
standhaften Frau gehabt. Was dort am Straßenrand ging und sich grade einem  
der Hauseingänge zuwandte, war eine gebrochene Existenz.

"W-was ist-?", stammelte er.

"Was passiert ist?", ergänzte Urd. "Um das zu sehen bist du hier. Komm mit."  
Sie nahm den perplexen Jungen an die Hand und zog ihn auf das Gebäude zu, in  
dem Nodoka gerade verschwunden war. Erst als sie die Tür durchdrangen, fand  
Ranma seine Fassung wieder und hielt reflexartig die Luft an als Urd ihn mit  
hindurchzog.

Drinnen war es nicht viel wärmer als draußen, aber wenigstens windstill.  
Ranma konnte seine Mutter nicht sehen, hörte aber Schritte oben im  
Treppenhaus. Er wollte grade seinen Fuß auf die erste Stufe setzen um dem  
Geräusch zu folgen, glitt aber genauso hindurch wie eben durch die Tür.  
Fragen blickte er zu Urd.

Die Göttin schwebte bereits unter der Decke und sah genauso fragend zurück.  
"Worauf wartest du?"

"Ich kann nicht fliegen."

"Du bist Kampfsportler und kannst nicht fliegen?", fragte die weißhaarige  
Frau erstaunt. "Dann hast du aber noch viel zu lernen." Ohne die Worte näher  
zu erklären, nahm sie den Jungen wieder an die Hand und zog ihn nach oben.

Zwei Stockwerke später fanden sie Nodoka wieder. Diese war in ein Gespräch  
mit einem unrasierten, in Unterhemd und Schmuddelhose dastehenden Mann  
verwickelt.

"- werden Sie Ihr Geld nächste Woche ganz sicher bekommen, Herr Tamahome",  
erklärte Frau Saotome. "Ich bin momentan bloß etwas knapp bei Kasse."

"Wat du 'momentan' nennst, da sag' ick 'ständig' zu", gab der Mann zurück.  
"Aber jut, 'n paar Tache geb' ick dir noch. Aber dann zahlst'e, issas klar?"

"Selbstverständlich", beeilte sich Nodoka zu versichern. "Sie werden die  
Miete rechtzeitig erhalten, daß verspreche ich."

"Woll'n wer's hoff'n", sagte Tamahome und grinste schmierig. "Sonst mußt'e  
wieder in 'Naturalien' zahlen, wenn'de weeßt watich meine."

Die ältere Frau erbleichte und nickte hölzern. "Ich werde das Geld irgendwie  
auftreiben." Dann fuhr sie wie von plötzlicher Hast gepackt herum und eilte  
die Treppe weiter hinauf. Der Vermieter sah ihr mit breiter werdendem Grinsen  
hinterher.

"Ich mag den Typen nicht", erklärte Ranma, als Urd mit ihm ebenfalls weiter  
in die Höhe schwebte. "Und Mama mag ihn offenbar auch nicht."

"Eine Sau wie den würde keine Frau mögen", stimmte Urd zu, "du hast ja  
mitbekommen, wozu er deine Mutter gezwungen hat."

"Ja", sagte Ranma und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was heißt das denn: In Naturalien  
zahlen?"

Die Göttin verdrehte mit einem resignierten Seufzen die Augen. "Langsam  
verstehe ich, weshalb Aphrodite dich aufgegeben hat", murmelte sie. Dann  
erklärte sie dem Jungen die Bedeutung - und hatte plötzlich alle Hände voll  
zu tun, ihn zurückzuhalten. "Jetzt beruhige dich doch, Ranma. Du kannst ihm  
eh nichts tun."

"Laß mich los! Der Lusche klopf' ich den Lolli aus der Luke!"

"Ich verstehe dich ja - ich würde den Kerl selbst gerne mit einem Blitz  
fritieren - aber wir dürfen uns beide nicht in die Belange dieser Zeitlinie  
einmischen. Davon abgesehen gibt es dich hier gar nicht wirklich."

Ranma hörte gar nicht zu, sondern versuchte weiterhin sich aus dem  
überraschend harten Griff der nicht allzu kräftig aussehenden Göttin zu  
befreien. "Laß mich sofort los!"

"Ganz wie du willst", meinte Urd - und ließ los. Wie ein Stein fiel Ranma  
durch die Böden dreier Etagen bis er schließlich im Wohnzimmer des  
Erdgeschosses aufschlug. Die anwesenden Bewohner nahmen nichts davon wahr.

Urds Kopf tauchte neben der Lampe an der Decke auf. "Und? Hast du dich  
beruhigt?"

"Dafür, daß es mich hier gar nicht gibt, tat das ganz schön weh", stöhnte  
Ranma anstelle einer Antwort und stand etwas unsicher auf.

"Ich werte das als ein Ja", meinte Urd leicht schmunzelnd und packte ihren  
Begleiter am Kragen. "Aber verhalte dich jetzt ruhig, bevor du mir noch mal  
aus der Hand fällst." Diesen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl begriff sogar Ranma, er  
ließ sich anstandslos wieder nach oben ziehen.

In einem Bad im Dachgiebel hielten sie wieder an. Das es das letzte  
Stockwerk sein mußte, erkannte Ranma an der Dachschräge, die den ohnehin  
schon kleinen Raum noch winziger erschienen ließ. Ein Waschbecken, ein Klo  
und eine dieser westländischen Duschen, bei welcher der Vorhang fehlte. Das  
war auch schon alles. Erst als er sich den Raum genau angesehen hatte  
schwebte Urd mit ihm durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch.

Im angrenzenden Zimmer trafen sie Frau Saotome an, die gerade dabei war ihre  
Einkäufe aus den beiden Plastiktüten zu verstauen. Viel komfortabler als  
im Bad sah es hier auch nicht aus. Die Einrichtung bestand aus nicht mehr  
als einem Tisch, 'einem' Bett und einer Kochnische mit Herd und Kühlschrank.

Ranma konnte es kaum glauben. Diese Umgebung paßte so wenig zu seiner Mutter  
wie ein Nobelhotel zu seinem Vater gepaßt hätte - von dem er bislang noch  
keine Spur entdeckt hatte. Und wie erwähnt gab es hier nur ein Bett.

"Na ja, wenigstens ist es warm und trocken." Offenbar hielt Urd ebensowenig  
von dieser Unterkunft.

"Wie konnte Mama nur in so eine Situation kommen?", fragte Ranma entgeistert.  
"Sie war immer so willensstark, so durchsetzungsfähig, so voller Lebensmut.  
Was ist passiert, daß sie sich derart hängen läßt?"

Inzwischen hatte Nodoka ihre Arbeit abgeschlossen und sich auf die Bettkante  
gesetzt, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Es war, als ob sie weinte,  
doch wenn sie es tat, tat sie es tonlos.

"Na was wohl? Sie hat dich nicht geboren, das ist passiert", sagte Urd, als  
ob Ranma die Antwort selber hätte erkennen müssen.

"Wie soll das der Grund sein? Warum hat sie dann keinen anderen Sohn  
geboren?", regte Ranma sich auf. "Oder von mir aus auch eine Tochter."

Die Göttin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ganz so einfach ist das nicht. Es ist vom  
Schicksal so vorherbestimmt, daß das erste Kind von Genma und Nodoka du  
geworden wärst. Danach war alles offen, aber zuerst wärst du gekommen. Aber  
da es dich nie gegeben hat, sind die Saotomes kinderlos geblieben."

"Und wie kommt es dann, daß Mama hier in so einer Absteige haust und Pap  
ist..." Ranma ließ den Satz unvollendet und verdrehte den Kopf, um Urd  
ansehen zu können. "Wo ist der alte Mann überhaupt?"

"Er ist auf Trainingsreise gegangen...", begann die platinblonde Göttin.

"Hätt' ich mir denken können", murmelte Ranma augenrollend.

"... nachdem er Nodoka verlassen hatte", beendete Urd den Satz.

"WAS?!"

Vor Schreck hätte Urd ihren Schützling fast wieder fallengelassen.  
"Überrascht dich das etwa?"

"Überraschen?", echote Ranma. "Das ist... ist ... Ich faß' es nicht! Pop  
würde Mom NIEMALS sitzen lassen!"

"Neeeein, natürlich nicht", spöttelte Urd. "Er ist ja nur ein Lügner und  
Betrüger, hat sie 10 Jahre lang allein gelassen, hat dich mehr als einmal in  
Lebensgefahr gebracht - aber Nodoka verlassen würde er nieeee tun." Sie  
wurde wieder ernst. "Ranma, wach auf. Genma ist nun mal nicht das  
Paradebeispiel eines Mannes. Wenn deine Mutter ihm keinen Nutzen in Form  
eines Erben bringt, wird er sie fallen lassen wie einen heißen Reisball."

Der junge Kampfsportler murmelte eine wenig schmeichelhafte Antwort. Laut  
fragte er: "Aber wie ist Mom dann in so eine Situation geraten? Vorher kam  
sie alleine doch auch prima zurecht. Und wo zur Hölle ist Pap?"

"Vorher hatte Nodoka auch einen Grund für den sie leben konnte", erklärte  
die Göttin mit überraschend sanfter Stimme. "Sie hatte ein Ziel vor Augen.  
Sie wußte, daß irgendwann der Tag kommen würde, an dem sie wieder als  
Mutter gebraucht würde. Dieser Gedanke gab ihr die Kraft, all die Jahre  
deiner und Genmas Abwesendheit durchzustehen."

Urd sprach nicht weiter, aber Ranma konnte ihre unausgesprochenen Worte  
trotzdem fast hören. Und zwar, daß ihr ohne seine Existenz jene Kraft  
fehlte, die er von ihr gewohnt war. Er blickte zu der gramgebeugten Frau  
hinüber und spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Wie um sich abzulenken fragte er:  
"Und was ist aus Pop geworden?"

"Der Mann, der dein Vater war, existiert nicht mehr."

Das verwunderte Ranma nun doch etwas und er versuchte erneut über seine  
Schulter hinter sich zu schauen. "Wie das?"

"Das Schicksal deines Vaters führte ihn nach China", erzählte Urd, "wo er  
von den Jako gefangengenommen wurde. Und du weißt sicherlich, was diese  
Menschen mit einem starken Kämpfer wie Genma machen würden."

"Ich bin Kräutlein und seinen Kumpanen mal begegnet", erinnerte sich der  
Junge. "Obwohl ich ihnen das nicht wirklich zugetraut hätte."

Urd zuckte die Schultern. "Sie sind ein hartes, verbittertes Volk, ein  
Überbleibsel aus längst vergangener Zeit. Wie die Amazonen kämpfen sie  
jeden Tag ums Überleben. Was erwartest du von solchen Menschen?"

"Hab' mir nie wirklich Gedanken darum gemacht", gestand Ranma.

"Du scheinst dir insgesamt wenig Gedanken zu machen", merkte Urd an. "Sonst  
wärst du auch nie auf die Idee gekommen, daß deine Freunde ohne dich besser  
dran wären." Mit diesen Worten schwebte sie weiter empor, durch das Dach  
hindurch.

Ranma warf einen letzten Blick auf seine Mutter, dann waren nur noch Sterne  
über ihm. "Okay, ich hab' verstanden was du mir sagen willst. Bring' mich  
wieder zurück in meine Zeit, ich werd' bestimmt nicht mehr denken, daß die  
Welt ohne mich besser wäre."

"Ach, und woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?", hakte Urd nach.

Ranma blickte skeptisch nach unten - sie stiegen immer noch höher. "Da fragst  
du noch? Akane, Nabiki, und jetzt meine Mom. Das kann ich denen doch nicht  
antun. Und können wir bitte wieder runter?"

"Schön, daß du es einsiehst", lächelte die Göttin der Vergangenheit. "Aber  
ich denke, wir sollten deine anderen Freunde auch noch besuchen - nur damit  
du es auch ganz sicher nicht vergißt."

Ranma wollte gerade erwidern, daß das nicht nötig sei, als Urd ihn losließ.  
Angesichts der Höhe, aus der er fiel, konnte er sich den Schrei nicht ganz  
verkneifen.

Urd grinste in sich hinein. Das machte fast so viel Spaß wie Keiichi zu  
ärgern. Sie wartete bis Ranma kurz vor dem Boden war und schnippte erst im  
letzten Augenblick die Finger.

* * *

Es regnete in Strömen, als zwei Personen wie aus dem Nichts mitten im Wald  
erschienen.

Ranma war völlig orientierungslos, als er wieder in die Wirklichkeit  
eintrat. Er befand sich völlig unerwartet am Boden wieder, anstatt in der  
Luft, was seinen Versuch, sich auf den Aufschlag vorzubereiten, gehörig  
durcheinander brachte.

Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er nicht sofort bemerkte, daß etwas anders  
war als sonst. Erst als er seine Kleidung zurechtziehen wollte, um sie seinem  
durch den Regen verwandelten Körper anzupassen, fiel es ihm auf: Er hatte  
sich gar nicht verwandelt. Wo sonst bei diesem Wetter weibliche Brüste  
wuchsen, blickte er nun auf einen muskulösen, aber ansonsten flachen  
Oberkörper. Ein schneller EKG bewies, daß auch alles andere an ihm noch  
männlich war.

"Ich ... bin noch ein Junge?", stellte er verblüfft fest.

"Natürlich", beantwortete Urd die rhetorische Frage. "Wen es nicht gibt, der  
kann auch nicht verflucht werden. Logisch, oder?"

Der Kampfsportler begann über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen. "Hurra!", schrie  
er und begann wie blöd um die Norne herum zu springen, welche den  
Freudentanz mit ausdrucksloser Miene hinnahm. "Nie wieder ein Mädchen! Nie  
wieder ein Mädchen! Nie wieder ein-"

"Jetzt beruhige dich mal wieder", sagte Urd, als sie allmählich genug hatte.  
"Als wenn dein Fluch so schlimm gewesen wäre..."

Folgsam stellte Ranma sein Treiben ein, grinste aber immer noch wie ein  
Honigkuchenpferd. "Schau nur", sagte er, "ich bin naß und ein Junge!"

Die aus irgendeinem Grund noch immer trockene Urd ging gar nicht erst darauf  
ein. "Dort drüben ist ein alter Bekannter von dir. Wenn du willst, können wir  
mal schauen wie es ihm in der Welt ohne dich ergangen ist."

Ranma nickte und ging in die angegebene Richtung los. "Okay. Bin gespannt  
ob es Ryoga ohne mich besser geht. Eigentlich müßte es ja."

"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Urd.

"Nun ja, wir sind hier mitten in der Wildnis", erklärte der Junge und deutete  
auf den Wald und das dichte Unterholz um sie herum. "An so einem Ort kann  
nur Ryoga sein, wenn er sich mal wieder hemmungslos verlaufen hat."

"Nein, das meine ich nicht. Wie kommst du darauf, daß es ihm besser geht?"

Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er sagt immer, ich hätte ihm sein Leben zur  
Hölle gemacht. Und ganz so Unrecht hat er nicht. Ohne mich würde er sich zum  
Beispiel in kein Schwein verwandeln."

Urd wiegte skeptisch den Kopf hin und her. "Und wenn er auch ohne dich in die  
verwunschenen Quellen gefallen ist?"

"Ist er nicht", meinte Ranma bestimmt und zeigte nach vorne. Und dort saß er,  
Ryoga Hibiki, völlig durchnäßt und völlig menschlich, auf einer Lichtung vor  
seinem Zelt und blickte trübsinnig auf das gelöschte Lagerfeuer vor ihm.

"Läßt sich nicht leugnen", gab die Göttin zu. "Aber er wirkt auf mich eher  
depressiv als zufrieden.

"Schweinebacke ist 'immer' depressiv", meinte Ranma trocken. "Außer, wenn er  
wütend auf mich ist - aber das kann er hier ja nicht sein."

"Kann er nicht", bestätigte Urd. "Ohne dich ist er ausschließlich depressiv  
und niedergeschlagen, nichts anderes", sagte sie ernst.

Ein paar Sekunden starrte Ranma die Frau einfach nur an. "Nichts anderes?",  
fragte er ungläubig und blickte zu Ryoga herüber, der immer noch ungerührt im  
Regen saß und keine Miene verzog. "Das gibt's doch nicht..."

"Doch, das gibt es", nickte die Göttin.

"Überhaupt nie glücklich, oder so?"

Kopfschütteln.

"Das kann doch nicht sein!", ereiferte sich der Junge. "Ryoga war oft  
zufrieden; es reichte schon, wenn er in Akanes Nähe war, um ihn in den  
siebten Himmel zu -" Er brach ab und drehte sich langsam zu Urd um. "Er ist  
Akane ohne mich nie begegnet, oder?"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln. "Ebenso wenig wie Akari - und für die wäre er ohne  
den Fluch ohnehin nur halb so interessant." Urd ging nach vorne auf die  
Lichtung und trat neben Ryoga. "Er hat hier nie erfahren was es heißt zu  
lieben oder geliebt zu werden", erklärte sie. "Nicht einmal gewöhnliche  
Freundschaft war ihm vergönnt."

Ranma konnte es nicht glauben. "Keine Freunde? Aber was ist denn mit den  
Freunden, die er sonst gehabt hat?"

Anstelle einer Antwort stellte Urd die Gegenfrage: "Und was für andere  
Freunde? Welche hat er denn sonst gehabt?"

Ranma stand ratlos da und blieb die Antwort schuldig.

Urd seufzte. "Du weißt nicht viel über ihn, oder? Ryoga hatte nie viele  
Freunde gehabt. Mit Kasumi verstand er sich recht gut, ebenso mit Mousse,  
und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war er auch mit Ukyo befreundet. Und  
natürlich mit dir - nachdem er aufgehört hatte, dich umbringen zu wollen.  
Ansonsten war da keiner."

Ranma grauste es bei den Worten. "Und alle hat er nur über mich kennen  
gelernt", murmelte er und sah betroffen seinen ehemaligen Rivalen an. "Was  
führt er jetzt nur für ein Leben?"

"Ein sehr einsames," antwortete die Göttin. "Er hat keinen Ort an dem er  
erwartet wird, kein Ziel mehr, das es zu erreichen gilt. Nicht einmal der  
Kampfsport ist ihm geblieben, denn was bringt es die Martial Arts zu  
perfektionieren, wenn er sich mit keinem darin messen kann?", erklärte sie.  
Zu Ranma gewandt fuhr sie fort: "Du siehst, du bist nicht nur für deine  
Freunde wichtig. Auch im Leben deiner Gegner spielst du eine wichtige Rolle."

Der Junge nickte stumm und sah seinen Rivalen nachdenklich an. Ryoga hatte  
sich noch immer nicht gerührt. Ohne die kleinen Dampfwölkchen seines Atems  
hätte man ihn für eine Wachsfigur halten können. "Ich glaube, ich fange an zu  
begreifen, was du mir sagen willst", meinte Ranma schließlich und wandte sich  
zu seiner Begleiterin um. "Ich werde bestimmt nicht noch einmal versuchen  
mich wegzuwünschen oder zu denken, daß es ohne mich besser wäre", sagte er  
entschlossen. "Du kannst mich wieder zurückbringen - da warten auf einer  
Weihnachtsfeier ein paar Leute, mit denen ich mich unterhalten möchte."

"Was denn, willst du gar nicht wissen, wie es deinen übrigen Verlobten ohne  
dich ergangen ist?" fragte Urd mit gespieltem Erstaunen.

"Um ehrlich zu sein: Nein", antwortete Ranma.

"Tja, Pech. Ich zeige es dir nämlich trotzdem", neckte Urd. Mit einem  
Fingerschnipsen war Ryoga wieder alleine auf der Lichtung.

* * *

Von der Einsamkeit der Wildnis wieder hinein in eine belebtere Umgebung. Eine  
Innenstadt. Viel Verkehr, der auf der Straße lärmte. Ein schmaler Gehweg, auf  
dem die Leute von hier nach dort eilten und umgekehrt. Zahlreich Geschäfte  
säumten die Straße auf beiden Seiten.

"Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Ranma über die Geräuschkulisse hinweg und trat  
vom Bürgersteig zwischen zwei am Straßenrand parkende Autos. Es war ihm  
unangenehm, wenn die Leute einfach durch ihn hindurchliefen.

"Kobe", antwortete Urd schlicht.

"Oh", meinte der Junge verstehend. "Ukyo." Er konnte sich nur noch schwach  
daran erinnern wie er, damals auf Trainingsreise, seine Jugendfreundin in der  
Umgebung von Kobe getroffen hatte. Er wußte nur noch, daß er sich recht  
schnell mit ihr angefreundet hatte, obwohl er ihr immer wieder ihre  
Okonomiyaki gemopst hatte. Und natürlich, daß er sie damals für einen Jungen  
gehalten hatte.

Jetzt, ohne daß er ihr Leben hatte ruinieren können, war sie logischerweise  
in ihrer Heimatstadt geblieben, anstatt sich auf einen jahrelangen  
Rachefeldzug zu begeben.

Suchend blickte er sich um und entdeckte schräg gegenüber ein leuchtendes  
Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Kuonjis Okonomiyaki'. Er warf Urd einen fragenden  
Blick zu und diese nickte. Ohne weiteres Zögern überquerte Ranma die  
Straße - wobei er darauf achtete, daß die Autos nicht durch ihn  
hindurchfuhren - und spähte durch die Schaufenster.

Das Geschäft ging offenbar recht gut. Der Laden war voller Menschen. Zwei  
Bedienungen mühten sich ab die Gäste zu betreuen und gleichzeitig die  
japanischen Pizzen zu backen. Ukyo selbst konnte Ranma nirgends entdecken.

Gerade als er die Göttin darauf ansprechen wollte, murmelte diese: "So was  
dummes. Wir sind zu früh."

"Macht doch nichts", sagte Ranma. "Warten wir einfach bis Ucchan  
wiederkommt."

"Das meine ich nicht. Ukyo befindet sich im hinteren Teil bei ihrem Vater.  
Wir sind zu früh um eine ganz bestimmte Stelle in ihrem Leben zu sehen."

"So ein Pech", sagte Ranma in einem Tonfall, der das Gegenteil ausdrückte.  
"Völlig umsonst geschnipst. Na ja, macht nichts, gehen wir halt zurück nach  
Nerima..."

Er hatte sich schon umgedreht und wollte weggehen, als Urd ihn am Kragen  
packte und festhielt. "Nicht so eilig. Wenn ich dir schon nicht das Schicksal  
von Ukyo Kuonji zeigen kann, dann zumindest aber wie es angefangen hat. Komm  
mit!" Mit dem Jungen im Schlepptau durchquerte die Göttin schnurstracks das  
Restaurant, ohne sich an Tischen, Gästen oder den großen Thekengrill zu  
stören.

Während Ranma so gut es ging versuchte, den Hindernissen auszuweichen,  
bemerkte er, daß dieses Geschäft um einiges größer war als das "Ucchan's" in  
Nerima. Als sie im hinteren Bereich der Räumlichkeiten ankamen, wurde er von  
Urd durch eine Tür bugsiert, hinter der eine Unterhaltung im vollem Gange  
war. Eine der Stimmen gehörte eindeutig Ukyo, doch auch die andere kam ihm  
vage bekannt vor.

Einen Moment später fiel ihm auch ein woher, als sein Blick auf Akira Kuonji  
fiel. Hände und Kleidung leicht mit Mehl bestäubt stand Ukyos Vater da, eine  
Schürze über seiner Arbeitsmontur tragend. Anders als in Ranmas Erinnerung  
trug er aber keinen Bart mehr. Etwas älter geworden war er natürlich auch.

Ukyo selbst hatte sich noch viel gravierender verändert als ihr Vater. So  
sehr, daß Ranma erst zweimal hinsehen mußte, um sie wirklich zu erkennen.  
Anstatt ihrer üblichen Kleidung, dem Okonomiyaki-Outfit, trug sie nun einen  
dunkelblauen, etwa knielangen Rock, dazu eine hellbeige kurzärmlige Bluse mit  
geblümter Weste. Ihr Bauchnabel lugte zwischen den Stoffstücken hervor, die  
hochhackigen Schuhe brachten sie fast auf Ranmas Größe. Unauffälliges Rouge  
schimmerte auf ihren Wangen, dazu ebenso dezenter Lidschatten, der gute  
Arbeit beim Betonen ihrer braunen Augen leistete. Die Haare waren etwas  
kürzer als er es kannte, fielen aber nun frei hinab, anstatt von der  
Haarschleife in Zaum gehalten zu werden.

"Boah!", sagte Ranma nur. Er hatte Ukyo noch nie so mädchenhaft, noch nie so  
weiblich gesehen wie jetzt.

"Überrascht?", schmunzelte Urd.

"Nein ... das heißt, ja ... ich meine, nicht wirklich ...", stammelte Ranma  
und mußte seine Gedanken neu ordnen. Ukyo hatte zehn Jahre wie ein Junge  
gelebt, sich wie einer gekleidet, war sogar auf eine Jungenschule gegangen.  
So etwas hinterläßt natürlich Spuren im Verhalten eines Menschen. Und Ranma  
hatte sie ohnehin immer nur als einen seiner 'Kumpel' betrachtet...

Er brach den Gedankengang ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Szene  
vor ihm. Er war nicht ohne Grund von der Göttin hierher gebracht worden.

"... und bitte achte darauf, daß du nicht zu lange wegbleibst", sagte Akira  
Kuonji gerade. "Mitternacht wäre eine gute Zeit für ein erstes Date." Er  
zupfte die Blümchenweste seiner Tochter zurecht, obwohl es nichts daran zu  
richten gab.

"Der Film geht bis halb eins", wandte Ukyo ein. "Aber mach' dir keine Sorgen,  
ich habe nicht vor, Sanji unnötige Hoffnungen für die Nacht zu machen. Und  
ich kann durchaus auf mich aufpassen", sagte sie selbstsicher.

Akira schien ihre optimistische Einstellung nicht zu teilen. "Ich würde dir  
das eher glauben, wenn du unseren Familienstil erlernt hättest. Aber so...".  
Er ließ den Satz unvollendet.

Ukyo schnaubte. "Du und dein Kampfsport-Fimmel. Warum sollte ich so etwas  
lernen wollen?"

Ranma riß erstaunt Mund und Nase auf. "Sie hat kein Kung-Food und den  
Okonomiyaki-Ryu gelernt?!"

"Psssscht!", machte die Göttin und hielt den Finger vor die Lippen.

"Weil ich dann wüßte, daß du 'wirklich' auf dich aufpassen kannst", gab  
Akira Kuonji zu bedenken. Als er den Blick seines Sprößlings bemerkte, fügte  
er eilig hinzu: "Aber ich bin sicher, Sanji-san weiß wie weit er beim ersten  
Date gehen darf. Dein Freund hat einen anständigen Eindruck gemacht."

Ein Klopfen aus Richtung Hintereingang hinderte Ukyo an einer bestätigenden  
Antwort. "Das muß er sein", rief sie freudig, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und  
lief zur Tür.

Akira konnte über das enthusiastische Verhalten nur schmunzeln. "Pünktlich  
wie die Maurer", murmelte er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr und folgte seiner  
Tochter.

Und er war nicht der Einzige. Ranma schien plötzlich seine Abneigung gegen  
das Durchqueren von festen Dingen vergessen zu haben und lief geradewegs  
durch den Okonomiyaki-Bäcker hindurch. Als er bei seiner ehemaligen Verlobten  
ankam, war diese gerade dabei ihren neuen Freund um den Hals zu fallen. "Was  
ist denn das für eine Witzfigur?", entrüstete sich der Kampfsportler als er  
Sanji zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekam.

Während sich das Pärchen in der Annahme, daß sie noch alleine waren,  
begrüßte, glitt Urd neben Ranma durch die Wand. "Och, so übel ist er gar  
nicht. Vielleicht kein Frauenschwarm wie du, aber immer noch ein gutes Stück  
über Durchschnitt."

Ranma schnaubte. "Blödsinn! An dem ist doch nichts dran. Der Kerl ist ein  
Hemd!"

"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", kicherte die Göttin.

"Äääh ... Natürlich nicht! Ich bin, uh, ich mache mir nur Sorgen, ob Ucchan  
mit so einem glücklich werden kann."

"Schau sie dir an", bot Urd an, "und entscheide selbst, ob sie glücklich  
aussieht oder nicht."

Darauf konnte Ranma nichts mehr sagen. Ukyo sah 'sehr' glücklich aus.

Ukyos Vater machte mit einem Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam. Bislang hatte er  
der Begrüßung der beiden Jugendlichen wesendlich ruhiger zugesehen als die  
beiden unsichtbaren Gäste. Sofort fuhr das Pärchen auseinander und tat so als  
wäre nichts passiert.

"Laßt euch durch mich nicht stören", lachte Akira gutmütig, "ich war  
schließlich auch mal jung."

Ukyo rollte nur stumm mit den Augen, während Sanji sich in ein teils  
verlegenes, teils unsicheres Lächeln rettete.

Akira klopfte dem Jungen kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Nun schau mich  
nicht so an wie ein begossener Pudel, Sanji. Ich werd' dich schon nicht  
gleich fressen, nur weil du mit meiner Tochter herumturtelst."

"Ich wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, Kuonji-san", sagte Sanji  
entschuldigend. "Ich bin nur ... Nun, Sie waren offenbar nicht sehr  
begeistert von meiner Beziehung zu Ukyo."

Der Mann lachte, wenn auch ein wenig gekünstelt. "Kannst du es einem Vater  
verübeln, wenn er eifersüchtig ist wenn seine einzige Tochter plötzlich  
flügge wird?"

Sanji blieb bemüht höflich. "Natürlich nicht. Ich hatte nur den Eindruck, es  
läge eher an meiner-" Ukyo kniff ihm in die Nieren. "-es hätte andere Gründe,"  
beendete Sanji den Satz.

"Ach, das...", Akira winkte ab. "Niemand ist perfekt. Und Ukyo wird dich  
schon beizeiten passend hinbiegen."

Das genannte Mädchen warf einen übertriebenen Blick auf die Uhr. "So langsam  
sollten wir jetzt aber losgehen", sagte sie und zog sich die Jacke über,  
"sonst fängt der Film ohne uns an."

Sanji verstand den Hinweis und nickte eifrig, obwohl noch über eine Stunde  
Zeit war. "Ja, wir wollen ja nicht zu spät kommen. Kuonji-san, es war nett  
mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten."

Akira brummte etwas undeutliches und sagte dann: "Ach was. Bring' mir einfach  
meine Tochter heile wieder zurück. Und trödelt nicht nachts durch die Stadt,  
okay?" Er klopfte dem Jungen ein zweites Mal auf die Schulter und  
verabschiedete sich nochmals von Ukyo. Dann machte er sich wieder an seine  
Arbeit im Lokal.

"Was-?", begann Ranma, wurde aber fast sofort wieder von Urd unterbrochen.

"Gleich", sagte die Göttin und schob ihn zum Hinterausgang hinaus, durch den  
das Pärchen gerade verschwunden war. "Hör ihnen noch einen Augenblick zu",  
bat sie.

Zuerst zögerte Ranma. Bis jetzt war Ukyo die Einzige, der es durch seine  
Abwesenheit scheinbar besser ergangen war, und er würde diese Tatsache gerne  
so in Erinnerung behalten. Und er hatte das ungute Gefühl das es nicht so  
bleiben würde, wenn er jetzt weiter zuhörte. Aber ein Blick in Urds Gesicht  
verriet ihm, daß er keine andere Wahl hatte. Außerdem konnte er auf einen  
weiteren Streit mit einem göttlichen Wesen gut verzichten - Saffron hatte ihm  
gereicht. Also folgte er letztendlich doch Ukyo und ihrem Freund.

"... bestimmt absichtlich gemacht", sagte Sanji gerade als sie wieder in  
Hörweite kamen und putzt sich eifrig die Schulter ab.

"Ach was", sagte Ukyo beschwichtigend, nahm seinen Arm und hakte sich darin  
ein. "Er hat sich nur bemüht, freundlich zu dir zu sein, San-chan. Er hat gar  
nicht daran gedacht, daß er schmutzige Hände hat."

Sanji war nicht überzeugt. "Nachdem er sonst nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen  
hat, mir zu verstehen zu geben, was er von meiner Abneigung hält? Nein,  
Ucchan, dein Vater hat mir nicht zufällig das Zeug in die Jacke geschmiert",  
zeterte er verärgert.

"Wenn du meinst...", seufzte Ukyo resigniert. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder  
über dieses Thema diskutieren, fragte aber trotzdem noch: "Aber reagierst du  
jetzt nicht etwas übertrieben? Das meiste war nur gewöhnliches Mehl."

Sanji hielt im Schritt inne und sah seine Freundin ernst an. "Es ist egal,  
was es war. Mich ekelt einfach alles an, was mit Okonomiyaki zu tun hat."

Ranma riß erstaunt die Augen auf. Sanji haßte Okonomiyaki? Das kam  
unerwartet. Zu seiner Überraschung reagierte Ukyo völlig anders als er  
erwartete: Sie zog einen Schmollmund und sah Sanji gespielt gekränkt an.  
"So? Dann ekele ich dich also auch an?"

Er nahm sie in die Arme und lächelte. "Du bist das einzig Positive, daß  
dieses Zeug je für mich haben wird."

"Und es stört dich auch nicht mehr, daß ich mit 'diesem Zeug' meinen  
Lebensunterhalt verdiene?"

"Niemand ist perfekt." Sanjis Ausdruck wurde wieder ernst. "Und sobald ich  
mein Studium beendet habe, wirst du auch nicht mehr bei deinem Vater im  
Restaurant schuften müssen. Dann sind wir endgültig frei von Okonomiyaki."

Für einen Augenblick huschte ein Schatten über Ukyos Gesicht. Aber nur kurz,  
dann lächelte sie wieder und meinte: "Es wird sich bestimmt alles zum  
Besten wenden."

"Natürlich wird es das." Sanji nickte überzeugt, stutzte und sah Ukyo fragend  
an. "Oder was meintest du?"

Anstelle einer Antwort schlang das Mädchen ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper und  
fröstelte. "Laß uns weitergehen, San-chan. Allmählich wird mir kalt hier..."

Sanji schien einen Moment zu brauchen um den Gedankensprung nachzuvollziehen,  
dann aber beeilte er sich zu versichern: "Sicher doch, Ucchan."

Das Pärchen setzte seinen Weg fort. Ranma wollte auch wieder folgen, doch Urd  
hielt ihn mit einer Geste zurück. Er konnte noch beobachten, wie Sanji seinen  
Arm um Ukyos Schultern legte und sie an sich zog. "Kein Wunder das du  
frierst", hörte er ihn sagen, "wenn du dir bei diesen Temperaturen einen  
Rock anziehst. Soll ich uns ein Taxi bestellen?"

"Ach was", winkte das Mädchen ab und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Wenn ich mit dir  
ausgehen kann, ist mir das schon ein bißchen frieren wert. Außerdem ist es  
nicht-" Dann waren die Beiden außer Hörweite.

Ranma blickte noch einen Augenblick in die Richtung, in die seine ehemalige  
Verlobte und ihr neuer Freund gingen, dann wandte er sich Urd zu. Bevor er  
jedoch eine entsprechende Frage stellen konnte, kam ihm die platinblonde Frau  
zuvor.

"Nein, du hast dich nicht verhört", sagte Urd nüchtern. "Sanji hat  
tatsächlich eine Abneigung gegen Okonomiyaki."

"Aber wie kann denn jemand wie er mit Ucchan zusammenkommen?", rätselte Ranma  
verständnislos. "Okonomiyaki sind ihr ganzes Leben. Das ist einfach..." Er  
brach ab und suchte nach einem passenden Ausdruck.

Urd kicherte leise. "Ach Ranma, du hast ja keine Ahnung was Liebe alles  
bewirken kann." Sie wurde wieder ernst. "Davon abgesehen ist ihr jetziges  
Verhältnis zu diesen Teigfladen etwas anders als du es kennst. Immerhin hat  
sie nicht den Großteil ihrer Jugend in den Kung-Food-Kampfstil investiert, um  
sich an dir und Genma rächen zu können."

Ranmas Reaktion auf diese Enthüllung war gespalten. Ein Teil von ihm fühlte  
sich schuldig, daß es ausgerechnet seine Freundin aus Kindertagen war, deren  
Leben sich durch ihn zum schlechteren gewandelt hatte. Ein anderer Teil von  
ihm war erleichtert, daß er letztendlich doch ein Stück recht behalten hatte:  
Ohne seine Anwesenheit in der Welt würde es zumindest Ukyo besser ergehen.  
Der größte Teil von Ranma hatte jedoch das ungute Gefühl, daß Urd ihn noch  
nicht alles erzählt hatte.

Er fragte: "Da ist noch ein Haken bei der Sache, oder?"

Urd wirkte beinahe etwas überrascht. "Du hast recht, den gibt es. Schließlich  
will ich dich überzeigen, daß dein Leben jede menge Gutes bewirkt hat..."

"Danke, das hast du schon", warf Ranma ein.

"... dann würde ich dir kaum Ukyo Kuonjis Schicksal zeigen, wenn es wirklich  
ein Happy End hätte. Aber leider sieht die Zukunft nicht ganz so rosig aus,  
als man es jetzt meinen könnte."

Ranma begriff. "Das meintest du also vorhin als du sagtest, wir wären zu  
früh."

"Ja, eigentlich hätten wir ein wenig in der Zeit vorausspringen müssen. Aber  
ich habe mich wohl beim programmieren irgendwo vertan. Das kann ich jetzt  
auch nicht mehr auf die Schnelle ändern." Die Göttin sah aus als hätte sie an  
den Satz noch gerne einen Fluch drangehängt und müsse sich den Kraftausdruck  
mühsam verkneifen. "Na ja, kann man nichts machen", meinte sie schließlich,  
"dann muß ich dir eben eine Zusammenfassung geben."

Ranma stöhnte.

"Eigentlich hast du vorhin schon recht gehabt", fuhr Urd ungerührt fort, "die  
Kuonji hat eine recht starke Bindung zu ihren komischen Pfannkuchen. Erst  
dachte ich, sie wäre davon besessen, aber das habe ich nachgeprüft - sie hat  
keinerlei Fluch in der Richtung. Trotzdem wird ihre Abhängigkeit von  
Okonomiyaki in-"

"Moment mal!", unterbrach der Kampfsportler. "Du kannst nachprüfen, ob jemand  
verflucht ist? Wie soll das gehen?"

"Ich bin eine Göttin", sagte Urd in einem Tonfall, als ob das alles erklären  
würde. "Wir haben in Asgard eine Akte über jeden Sterblichen, da stehen  
solche Dinge wie Besessenheit, Flüche oder auch Segen drin."

"Dann steht bei mir unter Flüche bestimmt 'Jusenkyo'", überlegte Ranma.

"Unter anderem", verriet Urd, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen. "Jedenfalls wird  
Ukyo Kuonji in ungefähr zwei Jahren ihren Beruf komplett aufgeben, was für  
sie eine sehr große psychische Belastung sein wird. Nach weiteren sechs  
Monaten kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall, bei dem sie Sanji beinahe lebendig  
gegrillt hätte."

"Kenn' ich," murmelte Ranma. "Hat sie bei mir auch mal versucht."

"Ja, die Sache mit ihrer zehn Jahre alten Spezialsoße. Dabei hatte Ukyo zu  
der Zeit nur für ein paar Tage das Kochen aufgegeben, bis sie dem Zwang  
Okonomiyaki zu machen erlegen ist. In dieser Welt ist sie zwar nicht mehr  
ganz so abhängig davon, aber zusammenbrechen wird sie trotzdem über kurz oder  
lang. Zum Glück wird Sanji den Zwischenfall überleben."

"Und einsehen, daß Ucchan nicht ohne Okonomiyaki leben kann?", fragte Ranma  
hoffnungsvoll.

"Sanji wird es einsehen", meinte Urd düster, "aber deine Verlobte nicht. Stur  
wie sie ist, hat sie sich vorgenommen, ihre Leidenschaft fürs Kochen zu  
beenden und ist zum Psychiater gegangen. Vier lange Jahre hat sie es noch  
durchgehalten." Sie schwieg bedeutungsvoll.

Der Junge hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Er schluckte. "Und dann?"

"Dann hat sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten", sagte Urd und ließ in einer  
bezeichnenden Geste den Finger an ihrer Schläfe kreisen. "Sie ist verrückt  
geworden."

Ranma schwieg geschockt. Sein Blick irrte an Urd vorbei, die Straße entlang  
in der Ukyo und Sanji verschwunden waren. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was er  
in diesem Moment fühlte. Da war eine unbestimmte Leere und ein Gefühl des  
Verlustes. Aber auch der jetzt-erst-recht Trotz, den er schon bei den  
Schicksalsschlägen seiner anderen Freunde gespürt hatte, war wieder ein  
Stück stärker geworden.

"Was ist dann mit ihr passiert?", fragte er mit erstaunlich gefaßter Stimme.

"Nichts." Urd zuckte die Schultern. "Sie hat eine gut gepolsterte Zelle und  
eine schöne Hab-mich-lieb-Jacke bekommen und einer ganzen Reihe Ärzte  
Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Dabei hätten sie sie einfach nur an einen Herd lassen  
müssen um sie zu heilen ... Irgendwie tragisch."

Ranma nickte nur und blickte weiter in die Ferne.

Urd musterte ihn kritisch. Wäre der Junge aufmerksam gewesen, hätte ihn ihr  
Blick an Nabiki erinnert, nur noch durchdringender. Aber er war mit seinen  
Gedanken woanders. Urd schmunzelte zufrieden. Dann meinte sie: "Was Sanji  
angeht, ihm muß man zugute halten, daß er all die Jahre nicht von Ukyos Seite  
gewichen ist und Unsummen für ihre Behandlung ausgegeben hat ... Hörst du  
mir überhaupt noch zu?"

"Was? Ja, sicher. Sanji hat ihre Behandlung bezahlt", versicherte Ranma und  
richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Gegenwart. "Dann geht's jetzt  
nach China, nicht wahr?"

Dieses Mal war Urd ehrlich überrascht, und es war nicht der plötzliche  
Themenwechsel. "Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

"Shampoo und Mousse sind die einzigen, die wir noch besuchen müssen", sagte  
Ranma schulterzuckend. "Und wenn die nicht auch zufällig in Frankreich  
sind..." Er ließ den Satz hängen.

"Nein, die sind in China, das stimmt schon", sagte Urd noch immer etwas  
perplex. "Aber solltest du nicht etwas in der Art sagen wie 'Ich habe  
verstanden was du mir sagen willst, oh liebliche Göttin Urd, du kannst mich  
jetzt nach Hause bringen und ich werde mich nie wieder wegwünschen' oder so  
ähnlich?"

"Wenn ich das sagen, würdest du dann China auslassen und mich wieder nach  
Nerima bringen?", fragte Ranma zurück.

"Öhm, nein?"

"Na also."

Die Göttin lächelte zufrieden. Offenbar hatte Ranma nicht nur begriffen was  
sie ihm hatte zeigen wollen - nämlich das er einen durchweg positiven  
Einfluß auf seine Umgebung hat - sondern gleichzeitig auch ein ganz neues  
Verantwortungsbewußtsein bekommen. "Du hast recht, Ranma", sagte sie, "gehen  
wir deine Amazonenfreunde besuchen."

Mit einem Schnipsen waren beide wieder verschwunden.

* * *

Als er wieder klar sehen konnte war ihm, als hätte er dieses Mal nicht nur  
eine Reise durch den Raum, sondern auch durch die Zeit getan. Um ihn herum  
stand einen Ansammlung einfacher Hütten aus Holz, Stroh und Lehm und auch  
die Menschen - allesamt Frauen - schienen direkt aus der Vergangenheit zu  
kommen. Ranma stand inmitten von Joketsuzoku, dem Heimatdorf der chinesischen  
Amazonen.

Ein Anderer würde von dieser primitiven Kultur inmitten den 21. Jahrhunderts  
vielleicht überrascht sein, aber Ranma kannte den Anblick. Er war bereits  
zwei Mal in diesem Dorf gewesen, zuerst kurz nach seinem Unfall in Jusenkyo  
vor über zwei Jahren, und dann vor wenigen Wochen wieder, nachdem er den  
Gottkönig Saffron besiegt hatte. Zielstrebig ging er los in Richtung  
Dorfplatz.

Die platinblonde Göttin schloß sich ihm an. "Man könnte meinen, du weißt  
schon wo's langgeht?", fragte sie leicht amüsiert.

"Shampoo, oder?", fragte Ranma, ohne im Schritt innezuhalten - er wollte  
diese Angelegenheit möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen. Als Urd nickte,  
fügte er hinzu: "Na also."

"Die wohnt aber jetzt woanders..."

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen blieb er stehen. "Warum kann denn nichts so sein,  
wie ich es kenne?", murmelte er. Laut sagte Ranma: "Also gut. Dann geh du  
eben vor." Urd lächelte ein Lächeln, das sie sich von ihrer Schwester  
abgeschaut hatte - Ranma fühlte sich plötzlich an Kasumi erinnert - und bog  
nach links ab.

Während Ranma der Göttin folgte, sah er sich um. Die untergehende Sonne  
hatte noch nicht ganz den Horizont berührt und tauchte die Umgebung in ein  
sanftes Abendrot. Er wunderte sich, weshalb es hier in China noch hell war,  
während in Japan bereits Nacht herrschte, bis ihm einfiel, daß er sich hier  
in einer ganz anderen Zeitzone befand.

Auf einem etwas abseits gelegenen, freien Platz innerhalb des Dorfes waren  
einige Amazonen dabei, ihre Kampftechniken zu trainieren. Mit mildem  
Interesse beobachtete Ranma die Kriegerinnen. Er kannte diese Kombination  
bereits, es handelte sich um eine einfache Grundtechnik. Er wollte sich  
gerade abwenden als er merkte, daß Urd genau darauf zusteuerte.

Erst jetzt erkannte Ranma auch die Trainerin der Gruppe. Shampoo sah mit  
anderer Frisur und kürzeren Haare viel älter aus als er sie kannte. Erst  
die Haarfarbe gab ihm den entscheidenden Hinweis.

"Da wären wir", meinte Urd und blieb in einigem Abstand stehen. "Die  
berühmten Amazonenkriegerinnen - eines von Heras gelungeneren Projekten,  
muß ich zugeben", fügte sie hinzu.

Ranma konnte mit dem Namen nichts anfangen und 'hmm'te nur, beobachtete  
dann wieder Shampoo bei ihrem Unterricht. Die Chinesin machte ihre Sache  
sehr gut, bemerkte er, kein Fehler den sie nicht sah und sofort korrigierte.  
Umso mehr erstaunte es ihn, daß nicht wenige der trainierenden Amazonen  
deutlich älter waren als Shampoo selbst.

Schließlich schien die Übung beendet, die Frauen wurden formell abgegrüßt  
und durften sich dann entfernen. Jedenfalls vermutete Ranma das, sein  
Chinesisch war heute nicht besser als damals und er verstand kein Wort von  
dem Geplapper. Einzig Shampoo blieb auf dem Platz zurück und blickte ihren  
Kolleginnen mit unbewegter Miene hinterher.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Ranma.

"Wir gehen hinterher", antwortete Urd, als die Amazone sich ebenfalls  
entfernte.

Sie mußten nicht weit laufen. Nur wenig später schien Shampoo ihr Ziel  
erreicht zu haben: Eine einfache, im Vergleich zu den anderen aber durchaus  
'bessere' Hütte am Rande des Dorfes. Dort angekommen holte sie Brot und  
einige Früchte hervor und begann zu essen.

Ranma sah durchs Fenster zu und knurrte hörbar mit dem Magen, was ihm einen  
skeptischen Blick der Göttin einbrachte. "Hey, ich hab' seit mindestens vier  
Stunden nichts mehr gegessen", verteidigte er sich.

Urd sagte vorsichtshalber nichts dazu und wies den Jungen nur an, die  
Chinesin weiterhin zu beobachten. Was er nach erneutem Magenknurren auch tat,  
auch wenn ihm dabei das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief. Diese Früchte sahen  
wirklich schmackhaft aus...

"Sag mal, kann ich in diesem Zustand überhaupt was essen?", fragte er an die  
Göttin gewandt.

Urd verdrehte die Augen. "Das hier ist kein Ausflug mit Vollpension! Ich  
zeige dir hier die Folgen deiner Abwesenheit, wie kannst du da ans Essen  
denken?"

"He, ich bin jung und im Wachstum. Ich brauche-"

"Sei still und schau zu!", fuhr Urd ihn an.

Beleidigt schaute Ranma erneut durchs Fenster - und drehte sich sofort wieder  
weg. Shampoo schien inzwischen Abendbrot beendet zu haben und war nun dabei  
sich zu entkleiden.

Urd verdrehte ein zweites Mal die Augen und unterdrückte den Impuls, den Kopf  
gegen die Wand zu schlagen - was ohnehin nicht funktioniert hätte. "Bei  
meinem Vater! Wie kann ein Junge in deinem Alter und mit deinem Fluch nur  
derart frigide sein?"

Ranma schaute stur weiter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. "Reiner  
Überlebensinstinkt", erklärte er. "Sagst du Bescheid wenn ich wieder gucken  
kann?"

"Ich kann Aphrodite immer besser verstehen", murmelte die Göttin leise. Laut  
sagte sie: "Du darfst dich wieder umdrehen."

"Danke", sagte Ranma mit einem Stoßseufzer. "Und was wolltest du mir hier  
zeigen?"

"Shampoo." Auf den fragenden Blick erklärte Urd genauer: "Du solltest das  
jetzige Leben deiner Amazonenfreundin kennenlernen. Ist dir denn nichts  
aufgefallen?"

"Nun..." Ranma dachte angestrengt nach. "Als ich weggesehen habe, da hab' ich  
nichts verpaßt, oder?"

"Doch, das Allerbeste. Aber um das zu sehen habe ich dich nicht hergebracht."  
Urd zeigte auf die einschlummernde Shampoo. "Ist dir an ihr nichts  
komisch vorgekommen?"

"Hmm... Nein?"

"Das wäre für dich also der ganz normale Verlauf eines Abends: Essen, zu  
Bett gehen, Schlafen?"

Schulterzucken, dann ein Nicken.

Urd seufzte. "Komm, gehen wir ein Stück."

Während er neben der Göttin herlief, beobachtete Ranma weiter seine Umgebung.  
Ihm fiel auf, daß es hier in China nicht ganz so frostig war wie daheim. Zwar  
waren auch hier Hütten und Boden überreift, aber es gab weder Schnee noch  
Eis.

Als Urd auf eine Gruppe junger Amazonen zusteuerte, wandte Ranma seine  
Aufmerksamkeit von Joketsuzoku wieder ab und den vier Mädchen zu. Die  
Kämpferinnen waren in ungefähr seinem Alter und gehörten offenbar zu jener  
Gruppe, die gerade ihr Training unter Shampoo beendet hatten. Aber anders als  
seine selbsternannte Verlobte schienen diese vier es nicht ganz so eilig mit  
dem Essen und Schlafen zu haben, sondern schlenderten in angeregter  
Unterhaltung einen Fluß entlang, der durch das Dorf floß.

Er und die Göttin folgten der kleinen Gruppe eine Weile lang bis außerhalb  
der Palisaden. Ranma hatte keine Ahnung worüber die Amazonen redeten, aber  
sie lachten und gestikulierten viel dabei und schienen recht guter Dinge.

Gerade als er seine platinblonde Begleiterin fragen wollte, warum sie ihm  
dies zeigte, schubste eines der Mädchen ihre Kollegin ins Wasser, was von  
den anderen mit lautem Lachen quittiert wurde. Prustend tauchte die Amazone  
wieder auf und beeilte sich aus dem Wasser zu kommen, das eiskalt sein mußte,  
so wie sie am Ufer stand und zitterte.

Aber trotzdem machte sie keinen besonders ärgerlichen Eindruck, fand Ranma  
als diese das Ufer wieder hinaufkletterte, sondern hätte wahrscheinlich sogar  
mitgelacht, wenn sie nicht so geschlottert hätte. Sekunden später war dann  
die Schubserin ebenfalls naß, mit einem judo-ähnlichen Wurf ins Wasser  
befördert, was noch mehr Gelächter hervorrief.

"Herzerfrischend, nicht wahr?", meinte Urd.

"Oh ja", kommentierte Ranma trocken. "Vor allem 'erfrischend', so mitten im  
Winter."

Urd verpaßte ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. "Ich meine den  
freundschaftlichen, ungezwungenen Umgang der Mädchen miteinander." Sie zeigte  
den Amazonen nach, die jetzt rasch und teilweise frierend weiterliefen.  
"Ist ein wenig anders als deine Freunde sich immer verhalten, nicht wahr? Die  
versuchen ja meistens dich umzubringen..."

"Na ja, ich glaube nicht, daß Ryoga und Mousse das ernst meinen - jedenfalls  
nicht mehr", überlegte der junge Kampfsportler. "Und Hiroshi und Daisuke  
haben nie versucht mich umzubringen."

"Wer sind Hiroshi und Daisuke?", fragte Urd leicht irritiert.

"Klassenkameraden. Die zwei sind ganz in Ordnung, auch wenn sie sich nicht  
die Bohne fürs Kämpfen interessieren." Er musterte Urd skeptisch. "Ich dachte  
immer, ihr Götter seid allwissend?"

"Alles können wir uns auch nicht merken", wiegelte Urd ab und wechselte das  
Thema: "Aber warum, glaubst du, sitzt Shampoo alleine in ihrer Hütte, während  
die anderen Amazonen sich hier prächtig unterhalten?"

Ranma zuckte mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung. In Nerima hat sie sich auch  
nicht viel aus Freundschaften gemacht. Ich hab' sie nie gefragt warum."

"In Nerima war sie fremd und hatte Probleme mit der Sprache. Das kannst du  
nicht mit hier vergleichen." Urd setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und  
führte den Spaziergang am Fluß fort, weg von Joketsuzoku. "Eigentlich war  
Shampoo mit diesen Mädchen prima befreundet, bevor sie sich damals an deine  
Fersen gehängt hatte. Das Problem war das Kampfturnier der Amazonen, bei dem  
du nach deinem kleinen Unfall in Jusenkyo reingeplatzt bist."

"Oh ja, ich erinnere mich", meinte Ranma enthusiastisch, "das Essen war  
wirklich köstlich gewesen. Da fällt mir ein, du hast noch immer nicht gesagt,  
ob ich in diesem Zustand was-" Er brach ab als er Urd Blick bemerkte. "Schon  
gut, schon gut, ich hör ja auf", grollte er und vergrub mürrisch die Hände  
in den Hosentaschen. Sein Magen grollte unterstützend mit, während er der  
Göttin weiter folgte.

"Was ich sagen wollte", fuhr Urd betont fort, "ist, daß Shampoo bei dem  
Turnier damals gesiegt hat. Und damit hat sie nicht nur das von dir erwähnte  
Festmahl gewonnen, sondern sich auch als eine der zukünftigen  
Stammesführerinnen qualifiziert. Anstatt nun dich quer durch China und Japan  
zu verfolgen, wurde sie seitdem von ihrer Ur-Ur-Urgroßmutter auf diese Rolle  
vorbereitet. Das ist übrigens auch der Grund, warum sie in ihren jungen  
Jahren schon eine Trainingsgruppe unterrichtet. Führungsqualitäten ausbauen  
und so weiter."

"Und ich dachte sie macht das, weil sie so 'ne gute Kämpferin ist", warf  
Ranma ein.

"Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus."

"Und was hat das jetzt damit zu tun, daß sie 'ne eigene Wohnung hat?"

"Eines von mehreren Privilegien, die eine Stammesführerin in Ausbildung hat.  
Dazu zählt auch die Einweihung in Geheimnisse wie besondere  
Kampfsporttechniken, Unterricht in Magie, Befehlsgewalt gegenüber  
Subordinierten, freie Auswahl auf ein größeres Stück Ackerland", zählte  
Urd an ihren Fingern auf. "Solche Dinge wecken Mißgunst, besonders weil sie  
die Ur-Ur-Urenkelin von Cologne ist."

"Verstehe", nickte Ranma nachdenklich. "Die anderen sind neidisch und lassen  
Shampoo jetzt links liegen."

"Ganz genau. Sie hat Besitz und Macht und wird in der Zukunft auch den  
Respekt der Amazonen haben - doch dafür wird sie ihr Leben lang einsam sein.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie du darüber denkst, aber für mich ist es das nicht wert."

"Und was ist mit Mousse?", fiel Ranma ganz plötzlich ein. "Shampoo hat ihn  
so oft zurückgewiesen, verprügelt, ignoriert und was weiß ich nicht alles,  
aber er ist trotzdem immer wieder zu ihr zurückgekommen. Mindestens der wird  
doch zu ihr halten, egal was passiert."

Urd nickte anerkennend. "Ja, da hast du recht. Mousse hat sich von Shampoos  
Statusänderung nicht aufhalten lassen. Genau das war das Problem, und  
außerdem ein weiterer Grund für die Einsamkeit deiner chinesischen Freundin.  
Aber sieh es dir lieber selbst an - komm mit."

Schon innerlich auf eine weitere Teleportation vorbereitet, war Ranma etwas  
überrascht als Urd einfach nur weiterging. Mit ein paar langen Schritten  
schloß er wieder zu ihr auf und sagte: "Ähm, wir laufen in die falsche  
Richtung. Zu den Amazonen geht es da lang." Er deutete mit den Daumen über  
seine Schulter zurück.

"Ich weiß", kam die knappe Antwort.

"Ja, und ... lebt Mousse denn nicht mehr im Dorf?"

"Nein und nein", meinte Urd geheimnisvoll, mehr war vorerst nicht aus ihr  
rauszukriegen.

Erst ein ganzes Stück später machte die Göttin neben einem einsam im  
kniehohen Gras stehenden Baum halt und sah Ranma erwartungsvoll an. Dieser  
runzelte die Stirn und blickte sich um, konnte aber nichts auffälliges  
entdecken.

"Was wollen wir hier?", fragte er irritiert.

Anstelle einer Erklärung zeigte Urd nur auf einen Punkt am Baumstamm. Erst  
jetzt sah Ranma den Unterschied: An einer Stelle des kümmerlichen Gewächses,  
das kaum die Bezeichnung 'Baum' verdiente, war die Borke nicht auf natürliche  
Weise zerfurcht und gesprungen, sondern eindeutig von Menschen bearbeitet  
worden.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte er die Zeichen zu erkennen, gab aber  
rasch auf. "Ich kann kein Chinesisch lesen", gab er zu. "Was steht da?"

"Die Silben bedeuten Mu-Tsu." Überflüssigerweise fügte Urd hinzu: "Mousse'  
eigentlicher Name."

Ranma runzelte die Stirn noch stärker. "Quelle des ertrunkenen Baumes?",  
fragte er ungläubig.

"Nein." Urd schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ernst: "Es bedeutet, daß Mousse  
hier begraben liegt. Sein Name wurde in den Stamm geritzt wie in einen  
Grabstein."

Ranma riß erstaunt die Augen auf. "Begraben? Das heißt, er ... er ist tot?"  
Er konnte es nicht fassen.

"Seit etwas über einem Jahr", bestätigte Urd.

"Ja, aber ... wie ... wie kann das sein? Ich meine, er ist doch ... er hat  
doch nicht ...", plapperte Ranma geschockt.

"Er wurde von Mascara erschlagen", erzählte Urd langsam weiter, "eine der  
Stammesführerinnen. Sein Tod war schnell und schmerzlos und absolut legal  
nach den Gesetzen von Joketsuzoku. Dabei war es-"

"Niemand erschlägt meine Freunde!", zischte Ranma wütend. "Und von diesen  
bescheuerten Amazonengesetzen habe ich selbst genug kennengelernt, die sind  
total vorsintflutlich!"

"Laß mich doch erst mal ausreden", unterbrach Urd ihn und hielt ihn am  
Ellenbogen fest, als er losstürmen wollte. "Mousse kam in eine Ratssitzung  
gestürmt, auf der Suche nach seiner Liebsten. Ohne Brille. Statt Shampoo hat  
er also Mascara erwischt, und die hat seine Umarmung als einen Angriff  
gesehen. Zack, aus die Maus. Tragisch, aber nicht mehr zu ändern."

Ranma biß sich auf die Lippen und ballte die Fäuste, machte aber keine  
Anstalten mehr auf Rachefeldzug zu gehen. "Er hat das nicht verdient. Die  
müssen doch alle von seiner Blindheit gewußt haben!"

"Bestimmt haben sie das", sagte Urd beschwichtigend. "Aber Mousse war den  
Stammesältesten schon länger ein Dorn im Auge. Besonders nachdem Shampoo  
anfing seinem Werben nachzugeben, jetzt wo du gefehlt hattest. Für Mascara  
war Mousse' verirrte Umarmung eine passende Gelegenheit ihn loszuwerden."

"Diese hinterhältigen-!", explodierte Ranma erneut, wurde von der Norne  
aber schnell zur Räson gebracht. Noch etwas benommen vom Stromschlag  
schimpfte er: "Amazonen sind das Allerletzte!"

Die Göttin ließ noch ein paar elektrische Funken warnend über ihre Finger  
laufen, dann wandte sie ein: "Nicht alle waren mit dieser Lösung  
einverstanden, Cologne zum Beispiel hatte Mousse' Tod schwer verurteilt. Am  
meisten litt natürlich Shampoo darunter, sie hatte erst durch sein Fehlen  
begriffen, wie nahe er ihr gestanden hatte - vor allem, da sich ihre anderen  
Freunde von ihr abgewandt hatten. Dieser Schicksalsschlag war auch ein Grund,  
sich noch mehr in sich selbst zurückzuziehen, damit sie nicht noch andere  
in Gefahr bringt."

Ranma schwieg, noch immer verbittert und zornig über diese Ereignisse.  
Beinahe behutsam legte er seine Hand an den Baumstamm neben den Namen des  
blinden Amazonen.

Nach einer Weile wandte er sich wieder zu Urd um. "Du als Göttin, weißt du  
wie es ihm nun geht, da wo immer er jetzt ist? Oder ist das mit dem Leben  
nach dem Tod nur eine Legende?"

"Tut mir leid, darf ich nicht sagen." Sie hob entschuldigend die Arme.

"Hm-hm," nickte der Junge, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet. Er warf noch  
einen knappen Blick über die Schulter zurück, dann straffte er sich und sah  
bemüht neutral geradeaus. "Tja, damit wäre wohl die kleine Rundreise beendet.  
Du darfst wieder dein Schnips-Teledings machen, ich will nach Hause."

"Ach, was sagt dir denn, daß wir schon fertig sind?", fragte Urd neugierig,  
fing aber trotzdem an den Weg zurückzugehen.

Ranma folgte ihr. "Wir sind mit allen wichtigen Menschen in meinem Leben  
durch. Es sei denn, du willst noch Typen wie Sanzenin, Sentaro oder  
Shinnosuke besuchen."

"Das können wir natürlich auch-"

"Nein nein nein, nicht nötig!", versicherte Ranma schnell und mit hektischem  
Händefuchteln.

"-aber ich hätte gedacht, daß dich mehr interessieren würde, was aus Genma  
geworden ist", beendete Urd mit Unschuldsmine den Satz.

Der Junge stoppte mitten im Schritt und in der Winkbewegung. "Was!?"

Urd blieb ebenfalls stehen und wandte sich zu ihm um. "Ja, der lebt gar nicht  
weit von hier." Sie lächelte einnehmend. "Nur ein paar Kilometer auf der  
anderen Seite von Jusenkyo."

"Du hast vorhin noch gesagt, er wäre tot!", empörte sich Ranma.

"Habe ich nie behauptet", verteidigte sich Urd. "Ich sagte, daß der Mann, der  
dein Vater war, nicht mehr existiert. Das ist etwas völlig anderes."

"Das ist doch wohl dasselbe!"

"Ist es nicht. Hätte ich gesagt, daß Genma tot wäre, hätte ich gelogen. Und  
das dürfen wir Götter nicht. Da haben nämlich die Dämonen ein Patent drauf,  
und wenn wir eine Lüge erzählen würden, dann könnte-"

"Lenk' nicht vom Thema ab!", schimpfte Ranma. Etwas ruhiger fuhr er fort:  
"Also haben Kräutleins Leute ihn nicht umgebracht, als sie ihn erwischt  
hatten. Aber was haben sie dann mit ihm gemacht?"

"Das, was die Jako immer mit starken, männlichen Kampfsportlern zu tun  
pflegen, die sie gefangen nehmen."

Ranmas Gesicht wechselte von anfänglicher Ratlosigkeit zu einer plötzlichen  
Erkenntnis, dann zu blankem Terror. "Du meinst, die haben ihn...?", fragte  
er entsetzt.

Urd nickte. "Ja, genau das." Dann, als wäre es ihr erst jetzt eingefallen,  
fügte sie lächelnd hinzu: "Du hast übrigens einen Halbbruder. Wenn du ihn  
kennenlernen möchtest, könnte ich..."

Ranma hatte die Hand der Göttin gepackt, noch bevor diese sie ganz heben  
könnte. "Nicht nötig", erklärte er panisch. "Ich glaube nicht, daß ich das  
wirklich sehen möchte."

Urd sah ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte sie einsichtig. "Also gut. Dir  
deinen Seelenfrieden zu rauben, ist auch mehr Sache der Konkurrenz."

Ranma atmete sichtlich erleichtert aus. "Das war's dann also?"

"Ja, ich denke, du hast alles gesehen was du sehen solltest", sagte Urd. "Du  
bist ohnehin schon länger hier als gut für mich wäre", fügte sie nach einem  
undefinierbaren Blick in die Ferne hinzu und schnippte mit den Fingern.

* * *

Es hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu schneien, als ein junger Kampfsportler und  
eine Norne der Vergangenheit wie aus dem Nichts auf einer Brücke in Nerima  
erschienen. Mittlerweile war es völlig dunkel geworden und auch empfindlich  
kalt. Urd schienen die Temperaturen trotz ihrer leichten Bekleidung nichts  
auszumachen, doch Ranma spürte nun wieder die Kälte, die ihn während der  
Reise nicht hatte erreichen können.

Das er bibbernd die Arme um sich schlang, hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, wie  
ein Schneekönig zu grinsen. "Ich bin wieder Zuhause, nicht wahr?"

Urd sah sich betont nach links und rechts um. "Du hast eine erstaunliche  
Auffassungsgabe," bestätigte sie dann ironisch. "Ja, wir sind wieder in  
Nerima."

"Das habe ich nicht gemeint." Ranma rieb sich die Oberarme. "Ich kann die  
Kälte spüren. Dies ist wieder die Welt, in der es mich gegeben hat - und  
immer noch gibt."

"Ach so, das meinst du", sagte sie Göttin, als wenn es ihr erst jetzt  
aufgefallen wäre. "Nun, ich hatte angenommen, daß du deinen Wunsch wieder  
zurücknehmen wolltest." Sie hob die Hand wie zum Schnipsen. "Aber wenn du  
lieber wieder in die andere Wirklichkeit willst..."

"Nein!!" Ranma schrie fast. "Ist schon gut. Ich will diesen Wunsch nicht. Ich  
will genau das Leben haben, daß ich habe."

Urd senkte die Hand wieder und lächelte nachsichtig. "Es ist deine  
Entscheidung. Aber bedenke, nachdem der Wunsch bereits genehmigt wurde,  
kannst du nicht mehr umtauschen, selbst wenn du ihn nicht annimmst."

"Tja, zu dumm..." Er verzog das Gesicht und verstummte.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens meinte Urd schließlich: "Weißt du, Ranma, ich  
würde dir gerne noch weiter Gesellschaft leisten, aber ich habe da noch ein  
paar andere Sachen, um die ich mich kümmern muß." Sie machte eine abwägende  
Handbewegung. "Auf die Schöpfung aufpassen, Dämonen auf die Finger klopfen,  
meine Schwester mit einem Sterblichen verkuppeln - Göttinnen-Zeug eben."

Ranma nickte, obwohl er den letzten Punkt nicht ganz begriffen hatte.  
"Natürlich. Ich will dich nicht aufhalten." Mit einem Achselzucken fügte er  
hinzu: "Vielleicht sehen wir uns bei meinem nächsten Wunsch wieder."

"Ganz bestimmt", sagte Urd und lächelte nachsichtig. "Aber vielleicht  
brauchst du nach unserer kleinen Rundreise gar keinen Wunsch mehr." Und dann  
war sie verschwunden, von einem Augenblick zum nächsten, noch bevor Ranma sie  
fragen konnte, was sie damit gemeint hatte.

Eine Weile stand er noch alleine auf der Brücke und dachte über das  
Geschehene nach. Schließlich wurde ihm das Grübeln im Schnee aber zu kalt.  
Die Hände in den Taschen vergraben machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum  
Tendo-Dojo.

* * *

Die Norne der Vergangenheit stand am Ufer des Kanals, unterhalb der Brücke  
auf der sie Ranma getroffen hatte und beobachtete wie sich das Wasser  
langsam mit einer dünnen Eisschicht überzog.

Sie hatte sich dagegen entschieden, den Jungen noch etwas länger heimlich zu  
beobachten. Ranma hatte verstanden, was sie ihm mit ihrer kurzen Rundreise  
hatte sagen wollen, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher. Also stand sie nun hier,  
unberührt von der Kälte, und wartete ab. Wenn ihre Kollegen etwas von ihrer  
nicht ganz so legalen Aktion mitbekommen hatten, dann würde sie dem sicher  
bald gewahr werden...

Ein Teil des frisch entstandenen Eises verschwand. Ein kreisrundes Stück  
der Wasserfläche dicht am Ufer begann erst zu dampfen, dann in einem  
überirdischen Licht zu leuchten.

Urd verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich mußte 'sie' heute Nacht Schichtdienst  
im Yggdrasil-Rechenzentrum haben, in dem die Schöpfung verwaltet wurde.  
Natürlich - wer auch sonst? Murphy's Gesetzt schien auch für Götter  
Gültigkeit zu haben.

Die Gestalt, die aus der leuchtenden Wasserfläche emporstieg, sah aus wie ein  
ungefähr vierzehnjähriges Mädchen. Sie hatte dunkles langes Haar und  
seltsame Tätowierungen auf Stirn und Wangen. Auf ihrem Rücken hatte sie etwas  
geschnallt, das wie ein überdimensionaler Hammer aussah. Außerdem trug sie  
ähnliche Roben wie Urd, die trotz der Art und Weise ihres Auftauchens völlig  
trocken waren.

"Hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können, daß du das bist," maulte sie als sie  
Urd erblickte und stemmte ihre kleinen Fäuste in die Hüfte. "Wer sonst ist  
so durchgeknallt und benutzt ohne Erlaubnis den holografischen Projektor  
in Midgard."

Urd runzelte beim Wort 'durchgeknallt' die Stirn. "Sollten Knirpse wie du um  
diese Zeit nicht längst schon im Bett sein?", fragte sie spitz.

"Und sollten alte Frauen wie du bei diesen Temperaturen nicht im  
Schaukelstuhl am Kamin sitzen, anstatt draußen rumzulaufen?", entgegnete das  
Kind ebenso frech. "Du weißt doch wie schnell deine alten Knochen Rheuma  
bekommen und-"

"Was willst du hier, Skuld?", unterbrach Urd ungeduldig. Ausgerechnet von  
ihrer kleinen Schwester erwischt zu werden war schlimm genug, da hatte sie  
keine Nerven für die ständigen Anspielungen auf ihr Alter.

"Was ich hier will? Hm, mal überlegen...", Skuld ging über das Wasser zu Urd  
und rieb sich gespielt nachdenklich am Kinn. "Ich hatte da diesen unbefugten  
Zugriff auf Yggdrasils Bildemitter und dachte mir: Skuld, das solltest du dir  
ansehen. Also bin ich hier hin und wen finde ich? Meine große Schwester."  
Ihre Mine wurde ernst. "Du weißt, was Vater von solchen Aktionen hält?"

Urd wandte sich mit verschränkten Armen ab und tat betont gleichgültig. "Pah!  
Ist ja nicht so, als wenn er den Holoprojektor jeden Tag brauchen würde. Ich  
meine, wann hat er ihn das letzte Mal benutzt? Bei der Sache mit dem  
brennenden Dornenbusch, oder?"

"Nein, das letzte Mal war es eine weiße Taube. Du weißt schon, als sie Junior  
in den Fluß geworfen hatten."

"Das ist ja auch nicht gerade gestern gewesen!"

"Es ist noch nicht mal zweitausend Jahre her", entgegnete Skuld und baute  
sich vor ihrer großen Schwester auf. "Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, dem  
jungen Saotome irgendwelche Illusionen vorzuspielen?"

"Es waren keine 'Illusionen'", empörte sich Urd. "Es waren offiziell für  
möglich erklärte Zukunftsversionen einer Welt ohne ihn und-" Sie brach ab  
und musterte die kleinere Norne aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Augenblick  
mal! Woher weißt du, daß es hierbei um Ranma Saotome geht?"

"Ups." Skuld hielt ertappt eine Hand vor den Mund, rettete sich danach in  
ein verlegenes Grinsen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe es nur geraten, weil  
du doch seit Kurzem eine Wette mit Aphrodite wegen diesem Sterblichen laufen  
hast, und da es dieses Mal nicht um Keiichi ging dachte ich mir-"

"Skuld...", warnte Urd.

Die junge Göttin seufzte ergeben. "Also gut. Ich habe den Datenstrom  
beobachtet, den der Holoemitter nach Midgard geschickt hat." Dann drohte sie  
mit dem Zeigefinger: "Aber das ändert nichts daran, daß du ohne Genehmigung  
gehandelt hast - und einem Menschen falsche Zukunftsversionen gezeigt hast.  
Das ist fast wie Lügen, und du weißt was das bedeutet."

"Es waren keine falschen Versionen", beharrte Urd. "Ich habe für jedes  
Schicksal den Computer eine Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung machen lassen - sie  
war gering, aber vorhanden!"

"Jedes Schicksal einzeln, ja - aber die Chance, daß alles gleichzeitig  
passieren wird, ist glatt Null", konterte Skuld und zog etwas, das wie ein  
zwei Meter langer Kassenbon aussah, aus dem Nichts hervor und wedelte damit  
vor Urds Nase herum. "Hier steht es schwarz auf weiß."

Die platinblonde Frau zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Ich habe Ranma  
nie gesagt, daß er die Zukünfte als Ganzes zu betrachten hat. Wenn er es  
trotzdem so aufgefaßt hat, kann mir das keiner zum Vorwurf machen",  
argumentierte sie nicht ganz so selbstsicher, wie sie es gerne hätte.

"Das ist Wortklauberei!", schimpfte Skuld.

"Mußt du gerade sagen!", gab Urd im selben Tonfall zurück. "Vater wird  
darüber entscheiden." Sie war sich sicher, daß sie den Allmächtigen von ihrem  
Standpunkt überzeugen konnte. Das hatte sie bislang immer gekonnt - na ja,  
fast immer.

Das kleine Mädchen ballte zornig die Fäuste. "Ich hätte es echt besser  
wissen sollen, als dir Tattergreisin zu helfen", fauchte sie. "Ich bereue  
es jetzt schon."

"Wie, helfen?", wunderte sich Urd.

Anstatt zu antworten sagte Skuld nur: "Vater wird vermutlich nie etwas  
hiervon erfahren."

Die ältere Göttin runzelte die Stirn. "Hör auf in Rätseln zu sprechen,  
Knirps, fürs Orakeln bist du noch zu jung."

"Na ja, du hast deine Spuren zwar getarnt, aber eben nicht perfekt. Also habe  
ich das Log-File für den holografischen Emitter gelöscht, kurz bevor ich  
hierher gekommen bin." Kleinlaut fügte Skuld hinzu: "Ich konnte meine  
dämliche große Schwester doch nicht ins offene Messer laufen lassen."

Für einen Augenblick konnte Urd nur mit offenen Mund starren. Dann fing sie  
an zu grinsen. "Bist ja doch richtig zu was nütze," lachte sie und hieb der  
Norne der Zukunft kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, daß diese einen  
Schritt vorwärts stolperte. "So viel Familiensinn hätte ich dir gar nicht  
zugetraut."

"Eigentlich tat mir ja nur dieser Ranma leid", behauptete Skuld und rieb sich  
die schmerzende Schulter.

Urd grinste nur noch breiter und ging an ihrer Schwestergöttin vorbei, das  
Flußufer entlang. "Wenn du so weitermachst, kann noch richtig was aus dir  
werden. Ich könnte dir ein paar Tips geben zum-"

"Da fällt mir ein!", unterbrach Skuld die Rede und schloß zu Urd auf. "Beim  
Manipulieren der Daten ist mir ein kleiner Temporalfehler unterlaufen. Hat  
bei dir zeitlich was nicht ganz gepaßt?"

"Ach, dann warst du das." Die Göttin der Vergangenheit nickte verstehend,  
während sie zusammen mit ihrer Schwester gemeinsam dem Flußlauf folgte. "Ja,  
als ich Ranma das Schicksal von Ukyo Kuonji zeigen wollte, waren wir ein  
wenig zu früh dran."

"Tut mir leid deswegen. War's viel?"

"Nee, nur zwei Jahre."

"Och, das geht ja noch..."

* * *

Er war wichtig! Dieser Gedanke ging ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf.

Ranma war in Sichtweite des Tendo-Dojo stehengeblieben und sammelte seine  
Gedanken. Mit etwas Glück war das Chaos inzwischen etwas abgeflaut und alle  
uneingeladenen Gäste wieder verschwunden. Jedoch mit weniger Glück, aber sehr  
viel höherer Wahrscheinlichkeit, wartete das Chaos im Haus nur auf einen  
neuen Zündfunken - nämlich seine Rückkehr - um erneut aufzuflammen.

"Sollen sie nur!", sprach er sich Mut zu und setzte sich fröstelnd wieder in  
Bewegung. "Du bist wichtig! Du hast gesehen, was ohne dich aus ihnen wird.  
Sie brauchen dich - selbst wenn sie gar nicht wissen wie sehr."

Die Gedanken gaben ihm Kraft. Selbst wenn es so aussah, als wenn er nur  
Schaden anrichtete, so konnte in der Gesamtheit doch etwas Gutes dabei  
herauskommen. Egal mit was seine Familie, seine Verlobten oder seine Feinde  
jetzt ankommen würden, er wußte es nun besser.

"Selbst wenn Akane mich wieder auf den Mond wünschen würde", er blieb stehen  
und stemmte selbstsicher sie Fäuste in die Hüfte, "es würde mich nicht  
stören. Ich würde es ihr ins Gesicht sagen!"

"Was würdest du mir ins Gesicht sagen?"

Die Stimme kam so plötzlich aus dem Nichts, daß Ranma den nächstbesten  
Laternenpfahl hochsprang. "Mußt du dich so von hinten anschleichen?",  
schimpfte er, als er Akane unten stehen sah. Das Mädchen war dick mit Jacke,  
Mütze und Schal vermummt und hielt eine kleine Taschenlampe in den  
behandschuhten Händen. "Überhaupt, was machst du mitten in der Nacht noch  
hier draußen?"

"Entschuldige, daß ich mir So- daß ich auf der Suche nach dir war", schimpfte  
Akane beleidigt zurück.

"Du hast nach mir gesucht?", fragte Ranma nicht wenig überrascht, sprang  
vom Mast wieder runter neben seine Verlobte und klemmte seine Finger unter  
die Achseln. "Hast du dir etwa Sorgen um mich gemacht?"

"Habe ich gar nicht!", behauptete Akane. "Aber ... na ja, als du nicht wieder  
zurückgekommen bist, da sind alle anderen losgegangen um dich zu suchen,  
und ... und da kann ich ja nicht einfach zu Hause sitzen bleiben", murmelte  
sie unsicher, merkte dann, daß sie sich doch besorgt anhörte und setzte  
unfreundlich nach: "Außerdem, was sollen denn die Nachbarn von uns denken,  
wenn du hier erfroren auf der Straße liegst."

Ranma beschloß den letzten Kommentar zu überhören und trat auf der Stelle.  
Jetzt, wo es ihn wieder gab, kam ihm die Kälte unangenehm zu Bewußtsein. "Die  
Anderen sind auch hier draußen und auf der Suche nach mir?"

"Waren sie, ja. Aber keiner konnte dich finden und so sind alle nach einer  
Weile wieder zu uns gekommen, um zu sehen ob du vielleicht von selbst  
wiedergekommen bist", erklärte Akane. "Nur Ryoga nicht - der ist wohl noch  
immer auf der Suche nach dir."

Ja, wahrscheinlich in Timbuktu>, dachte Ranma und fragte: "Das heißt, die  
ganze Truppe sitzt jetzt da im Haus und wartet auf mich?"

Akane schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, inzwischen sind sie alle nach Hause  
gegangen."

"Und was machst du dann noch hier draußen?"

"Ich, äh, ich", stammelte das Mädchen, "dachte, daß ich vielleicht, äh, dich  
noch mal suchen gehen sollte, weil, äh, weil..."

"Wegen den Nachbarn?", half Ranma aus.

"Wegen den Nachbarn!", behauptete Akane.

Die beiden Jugendlichen blickten sich abschätzend an. Nach ein paar  
Augenblicken meinte dann Ranma: "Also, ich weiß nicht wie es bei dir ist,  
aber mir wird hier auf Dauer zu kalt." Er rieb sich demonstrativ die Hände.

"Wie? Oh, ja, stimmt ja." Akane setzte sich mit dem Jungen in Bewegung und  
zog etwas Wolliges aus ihrer Jackentasche. "Hier nimm, gegen die Kälte."

Mit fragendem Blick nahm der Junge das Etwas entgegen und zog es auseinander.  
Es hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schal, hätte aber auch genauso gut ein  
übergroßer Topflappen sein können. "Das ... hast du selbst gestrickt?",  
fragte er vorsichtig.

Akane nickte. "Es sollte eigentlich dein Weihnachtsgeschenk sein", gab sie  
schüchtern zur Antwort, "aber ich dachte, du kannst es so schon gebrauchen."

Ranma lächelte dankbar. "Ja, jetzt gerade ist es sehr nützlich. Vielen Dank,  
Akane."

Während er sich den Schal so gut es ging um den Hals wickelte, druckste das  
Mädchen herum: "Was ich dir noch sagen wollte, wegen vorhin, was ich da zu  
dir gesagt hatte ... also daß ich dich am liebsten nie kennengelernt  
hätte..." Sie blieb stehen und rang mit den Händen.

Ranma blieb ebenfalls stehen. "Ja?", hakte er nach.

"Also damit wollte ich sagen ... ich meinte ... das war nicht ernst gemeint",  
schloß Akane leise.

Der Junge winkte ab. "Ach was. Hab' ich schon längst vergessen", meinte er  
großzügig und ging weiter. Über die Schulter zurück sagte er: "Ich weiß es  
schließlich besser."

Akane blinzelte verblüfft über diese Reaktion, dann schloß sie rasch zu ihm  
auf. "Du bist wirklich ein unverbesserliches Großmaul", schnaubte sie  
beleidigt.

Anstelle einer Erwiederung grinste Ranma nur in sich hinein. Egal was seine  
Verlobte auch behaupten mochte, er wußte jetzt, daß sie es nicht wirklich  
ernst meinte. Und sie war die Einzige gewesen, die immer noch hier draußen  
nach ihm gesucht hatte. Mit klammen Fingern tastete er nach seinem  
Weihnachtsgeschenk. Der Schal mußte wirklich ausgezeichnet wärmen, jedenfalls  
kam es Ranma plötzlich gar nicht mehr so kalt vor...

**Ende**

* * *

Anmerkungen des Autors:

Ein schönes Beispiel für eine außer Kontrolle geratene Fanfic. Da möchte man  
mal 'eben schnell' eine Weihnachtsgeschichte schreiben, weil einem beim  
Fernsehen die Inspiration packt - und dann kommt so etwas wie da oben  
heraus!

Es sollte nur ein kleiner, schneller One-Shot werden, mit der Überlegung: Wie  
könnte sich die Geschichte entwickeln, wenn Ranma nicht da wäre und der  
schlimmstmögliche Fall eintritt? Feines Altraverse-Material, eigentlich.  
Aber dann zog und zog sich die Story in die Länge, und inzwischen haben wir  
März! Verdammt!

Nicht ganz unschuldig daran ist das Chaos zu Beginn. Der Teil hat sich  
praktisch von selbst geschrieben. Auch wenn ich dort arg in den Perspektiven  
gesprungen bin, das heillose Durcheinander hat mir direkt Spaß gemacht - bis  
ich dann merkte, daß es mit der geplanten Geschichte herzlich wenig zu tun  
hat, und ich einen Abschluß herbemüht habe. Der Teil ist eigentlich zu lang,  
aber ihn zu kürzen würde bedeuten, daß euch das weihnachtliche Chaos  
entgangen wäre. Und das wäre doch schade, oder?

Die Szene bei Shampoo erscheint mir im Nachhinein etwas zu weit hergeholt.  
Andererseits, was wissen wir über das prä-Ranma-Leben der Amazone? Praktisch  
gar nichts. Sich auf Grundlage dieses Nichts eine negative Entwicklung aus  
den Fingern zu saugen ist gar nicht mal so leicht. Selbiges gilt auch für  
Ukyo, wobei ich bei der Bäckerin sauber am eigentlichen Ziel vorbei  
geschrieben habe, bis es dann zu spät war (euch ist sicher meine kleine  
nachgereichte Ausrede aufgefallen).

Wesendlich zufriedener bin ich mit dem Rest - soweit ich mein eigenes Werk  
beurteilen kann, heißt das. Akane, Nabiki, Ryoga und Nodoka haben wesentlich  
mehr Hintergrund, um eine plausible Möglichkeit daraus abzuleiten. Genmas  
Szene habe ich zwar letztendlich gestrichen, aber mit ein wenig kombinieren  
werdet ihr euch denken können, wie das ausgesehen hätte.

Wenn euch noch etwas zu meiner Fanfic einfällt, wenn ihr andere Theorien  
habt, wenn euch etwas gefällt oder ihr mit einem Teil nicht einverstanden  
seid, wenn ihr meine abschließende Laberei zu lang findet oder ihr mir  
einfach nur eure Meinung sagen wollt. Dann schreibt mir an >  
Für konstruktive Kritik und Kommentare bin ich stets zu haben. Für  
Lobeshymnen natürlich auch, Flames allerdings landen bei mir im Kamin.

Abschließend möchte ich lobend die Arbeit meiner zwei Betaleser, Deepdream  
und NguyenTranLoc, erwähnen. Die Beiden haben einen nicht geringen Anteil  
an dieser Geschichte. Nicht nur was die Details und kleinen sprachlichen  
Verbesserungen angeht, sie haben auch jede Menge meiner Schreibfehler  
gefunden und eliminiert. Vielen Dank euch beiden.

Bis bald.  
Mark 


End file.
